Fairys at Yokai
by dude932
Summary: Silver and Scarlet just don't mix add a little pink and it might do the trick. Team Natsu is sent on a three year mission to protect a school academy. How will they react when they find out it's a school for Monsters? Natsu/Moka/Erza Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

It has been a month since Fairy Tail had won the grand Magic games and put Fairy Tail back to number one in all of Fiore. The guild members were busy going on jobs that flooded the request board, and also recruits had been coming through the door in large numbers meaning another building was being constructed out in the forest of Magnolia.

They could have gone back to the one in the city but Makarov decided against it. The city needed to be kept away from Fairy Tail just encase they were attacked like they were against Phantom. He didn't want to risk the lives of Magnolia's citizens. So far the guild had been peaceful nothing had gone wrong apart from the usual bar fights inflicted by it's own members.

One Lucy Heartphilla sat at a table whining about not having a job to go on even though the request board was filled with them. The reason she didn't have a job to go on was because she didn't believed she was strong enough to go on a request on her own. She had always gone with Natsu and the others.

She couldn't remember when she had gone on one by herself. Since Natsu and Gray had been gone for a week on separate jobs she couldn't find anyone willing to go on one. She would have asked Erza but she would have demanded to go on an S-class so that the guild could get funds for rebuilding, meaning Lucy would more then likely be killed or so she thought so that was way out of the question.

The guild doors burst open to reveal a grinning Natsu and Gray with an equal happy Happy.

"I totally beat you shit stain!" Gray smirked.

"Oh yeah Popsicle dick!" Natsu grinned back.

"You two cut it out. We are here to help rebuild the guild. Did you complete your requests?" Erza said marching up behind them.

"Aye sir! We even had minimal damage!" Happy cheered making Gray's jaw drop.

"What was your job?" Gray asked in shock.

"Find water in the desert." Natsu shrugged.

"That's why there was minimal damage! There was nothing to destroy!" Gray shouted at him but Natsu still stood there with a victorious smirk.

"I still got paid for the full amount!" Natsu cheered. "Becaaaause I'm awesome!" Erza walked into the guild and gestured for them to follow. They did and saw Lucy who gave them a wave and they waved back.

"Lucy please accompany us to see the Master. This job I have accepted will require you." Erza spoke. Lucy squeaked and nodded her head and quickly stood up and followed the group. Erza knocked on the door.

"Come in. Come in." Makarov called out and smiled as the group walked in. "Ah good to see that you three are back... Happy what's wrong?" Makarov asked as he saw the blue Exceed huddled into a corner looking depressed.

"You forgot about me! I was gone to but you only said three!" Happy wailed.

"I apologise Happy." Makarov told the cat. "Now Erza I expect that you have a request?"

"I do Master. I was given a proposition from a man in white." Erza told him walking forward.

"A man in white you say?" Makarov questioned as Erza placed a letter on the table.

"I have yet to read it as he told me to give it to you Master." Erza told him and he nodded his head. "He also gave me this as payment. Well he told me that the rest would be given after the job was completed." She requiped a large chest and it fell on the floor with a loud bang. The other's in the room were shocked at the size of the chest. It was probably able to fit two people in it easily with spare room to fit Happy comfortably.

"You said that man gave you this as payment?" Makarov asked a little shocked and Erza nodded her head. Makarov opened the letter and read it over and his face seemed to drop a little.

"What is it Master? Is it bad?" Lucy asked seeing the old man's features change.

"How dedicated to doing this are you Erza?" Makarov asked making Erza stand straight.

"One hundred percent Master as always." She told him making him sigh.

"And the rest of you?" Natsu and Gray exchanged a glance before both smirked.

"We're in." They said simultaneously.

"Without even knowing? I don't know Master..." Lucy said before looking over the others in the room. "But I'm in as well." She smiled making the others give her a smile back.

"The request is for three years." All heads shot towards Makarov in surprise. "For three years you will be away from the guild. I ask you again. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Master." Erza told him.

"Happy we're going on an adventure!" Natsu shouted pumping his fist in the air.

"Aye Sir!" The blue exceed agreed.

"Well I can't be outdone by Natsu." Gray said folding his arms. "I'm still in."

"I need the money." Lucy said in a pathetic tone making Natsu wrap an arm around her shoulder with a massive grin.

"Yeah team Natsu is back in action!" He shouted.

"I never knew we were out of it." Happy told him.

"Huh... your right Happy! In your old age you have grown wiser!"

"I'm only two and a half Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"Are you forgetting something Happy?" Erza asked with a slight grin. Happy turned to look at them and they all had a knowing grin.

"Oh my god! I'm nine and a half!" Happy shouted. "I'm old! I'm old!" He shouted running around in circles. He stopped running around in circles and looked at Lucy. "Granny." He said giggling behind his paw.

"HEY!" Lucy shouted at the blue exceed. The others in the room laughed before turning back to Makarov. Erza took the letter off Makarov and read it carefully before shooting a side glance at Natsu who was talking with Happy about fish and Lucy's panties how the two subjects fitted together she would never know. Makarov nodded his head.

"I know what you are thinking Erza. I would suggest not telling him until you are there." Makarov told her and she nodded her head.

"Alright Master. I will do so." Erza said pocketing the letter. Gray and Lucy had heard the conversation between the two and shot Natsu a worried glance.

"...and then I stuck a fish in them!" Happy exclaimed.

"So that's why Lucy was smelling like fish." Natsu said rubbing his chin while staring at Lucy. She hadn't heard what Natsu and Happy were talking about so she was kind of freaked out as to why the two were staring at her so intently. "I apologise Lucy!" Natsu bowed his head.

"Eh!" She exclaimed.

"The other day when I thought you went fishing without me! I now see that Happy just stuck a fish in your underwear draw to make you smell like fish!"

"WHAT!" Lucy screamed before she started to strangle the blue exceed. "Your the reason why I had to do so much laundry in one day!"

"A-Aye." Happy wheezed out.

"I thought I had really bad BO cat!"

"You do have really bad BO." Natsu stated.

"Yeah and you have the nose of an animal that can pick up anyone's smell! So your opinion is rejected!" The blonde shouted at him.

"Natsu, Lucy, stop arguing and go get ready for our departure we leave in two hours. Make sure you are able to say your goodbyes." Both nodded and left along with Happy and Gray. "How do you think he will take it Master?" Erza asked a worried expression on her face.

"Not good." Makarov replied with a sigh as Erza exited.

X-X

"Got everything Happy?" Natsu asked as he strapped his pack to his back. "We won't be back for a few years so don't leave any fish in the fridge."

"Where am I meant to keep it then Natsu?" Happy asked from the kitchen.

"I don't know, anywhere but in the house."

"Aye Sir!" The exceed said flying out the kitchen with a big bag of fish. "I will see you at the guild." Natsu nodded his head and locked his door and headed of towards the guild.

He found it exciting that he would be going on a new adventure. He knew he would miss the familiar faces of the guild but he would meet new faces and that was always good. When Natsu had entered the surrounding forests around Fairy Tail he began to talk to himself.

"Man I hope there are some strong opponents to fight! I want to become stronger! Maybe Erza will train me..." Natsu started to think about Erza training him and an image of Erza in a dominatrix outfit whipping him as he studied Math crossed his mind and his mood instantly changed. He hated how Erza taught. "Maybe not..."

"Maybe not what Natsu?" Erza asked appearing beside him making him squeal.

"I KNOW MY TRIGANOMITRY!" He shouted at her and ran towards the guild making her frown as she watched his retreating figure. She walked after him and saw Mira sitting on a tree stump with a small smile on her face.

"Mira." Erza smiled.

"Oh hello Erza, I see you have been teaching Natsu again." Mira smiled.

"I haven't taught Natsu in a long time Mira..." Erza trailed off.

"Then why was he reciting Math?" Mira asked puzzled but shrugged it off. "I hear you won't be back for a while."

"Yes. Three years." Erza said walking over to her long time friend and rival. "Make sure to look after the guild while I am away." Mira stood up and hugged Erza.

"I will. Plus we have Laxus and all the new members. It's just said that we won't be able to see you for a long time."

"I will write." Erza smiled. "I will make the others write too."

"Make sure you stay by Natsu, Erza." Erza's eyes opened wide. "Be by his side and you will be safe. He won't let any of you get into trouble out there and I want all of you to come back. We have lost much in the past." Erza smiled and pulled back from the hug.

"He really has grown up since when we first met him, hasn't he?" Erza said as she looked towards the guild to see Natsu and Lucy talking with Happy flying around with a fish.

"He's no longer cute..." Mira pouted.

"Mira! My gosh I never thought I would here those words come from your mouth." Erza chuckled.

"Well now... he's just damn sexy!" She almost squealed making Erza blush and turn away. "Oh has Titania been checking out her own little dragon?" Mira said with a slight grin.

"I-I-I don't know what your talking about." Erza spluttered.

"Be safe Erza."

"You to Mira." Both exchanged smiles and Erza walked over to Lucy, Natsu and Happy and the now arriving Gray.

"What is this job exactly Erza?" Lucy asked seeing the scarlet beauty walk up to them.

"Its... a surprise." Erza said making the blonde sweat drop.

"I love surprises!" Happy and Natsu shouted.

"Will there be cake!" Happy asked. "Maybe a fish cake! No defiantly a fish cake! Natsu! Erza's giving me a fish cake!"

"What about my cake!" Natsu shouted. "I like cake." He mumbled.

"There is no cake." Erza stated making the exceed and the dragon slayer to slump over in failure. "Have you said your goodbyes?" Erza asked and the four nodded there heads. "We are meeting the man in the west woods now let's go."

"You mean we're not going by train?" Natsu asked hopeful and Erza shook her head. "Awesome! I love this job already."

"_I wouldn't be saying that to soon Natsu."_ Erza thought before walking into the forest surrounding Fairy Tail. About ten minutes later Gray and Natsu were already arguing since both lacked any direction at all.

"East is this way!" Natsu shouted pointing South.

"No it's this way!" Gray shouted back pointing North.

"Ah guys were meant to be heading West." Lucy said.

"Nobody asked you!" They shouted at her before Erza hit them in the heads sending both to the ground.

"Quiet were almost there." She told them as she walked forward into a clearing with a massive cave entrance. She stood before the cave as the others came out of the trees.

"This is it?" Lucy asked and Erza nodded her head. A rumbling sound echoed from inside the tunnel and they all became on guard, Erza had requiped a sword while Natsu stood in a fighting stance fire covering his fists, Gray stood in his seven blade dance stance and Lucy held Taurus key ready to summon him.

Soon there were two bright lights and the sound started to die down as a large mechanical contraption on four wheels came out of the tunnel. Gray, Lucy and Erza could clearly see a man driving the machine while Natsu was holding his stomach and gagging while Happy rubbed his back.

"So pathetic." Gray mumbled releasing the ice on his arms. "It's hard to believe you were the one who secured our victory in the games." The vehicle came to a halt and the doors opened revealing the driver who had a large grin and white glowing eyes underneath his hat.

"You must be from Fairy Tail." He said and Erza nodded. "Well come aboard. The school is waiting." Erza froze up at that and looked over to Natsu to see his shocked expression.

"School?" Lucy asked a little bit in shock.

"No." Natsu simply stated.

"Why the hell are we going to a school!" Gray shouted at Erza.

"Not going." Natsu stated again folding his arms.

"You have all accepted the job without knowing what it was. You will do it." Erza told them.

"I don't mind. School is easy." Lucy smiled grabbing her bag and heading for the bus.

"Nope not going screw that." Natsu said turning to walk away.

"Natsu!" Erza growled.

"No you brutally beat me in learning things! I will not have others do it too!" Natsu shouted before he started to run Erza hot on his trail.

"So you guys accepted without knowing?" The bus driver asked.

"Yeah." Lucy said taking a seat as Gray walked onto the bus.

"What do we actually have to do?" He asked sitting behind the bus driver setting his bag on the seat behind him.

"Well this school... is special. It's one scary place."

"Scary!" Lucy shrieked as she picked up her bag and headed for the door. "I don't do scary." She flatly told them before she saw Erza dragging Natsu back by his leg and she promptly sat back down seeing Erza's pissed off expression. The three inside the bus heard Natsu's pleas for help and they saw Happy tied up and being led along with Natsu. Claw marks could be seen all the way up to the bus door as Erza stepped in picking Natsu up as she did.

"We are ready to depart." She told the driver who nodded with a chuckle seeing Natsu's state and he closed the door. Erza sat down in a seat while putting her single bag behind her and resting Natsu in the seat next to her while Happy was between the two of them. As the bus roared to life Natsu immediately fell ill and collapsed into Erza's lap making her smile as she gently stroked his hair. _"Same old Natsu."_

"Erza do you mind telling us what the hell this job is?" Gray asked looking over the back of his seat. Erza looked to Lucy who nodded her head in agreement.

"We are to protect the students of Yokai Academy." She told them.

"Yokai Academy? Never heard of it before." Lucy told them.

"You wouldn't have. I told you. This school is special." The bus driver told them. "It's in another dimension."

"Another dimension!" Lucy shrieked. "How is that possible!"

"I would like to know as well." Erza stated.

"All will be explained by the head master. Now just sit back and enjoy the ride. Peace doesn't come often to Yokai." He chuckled making Lucy shriek again and start to have a slight panic attack.

Gray simply looked out the window staring into the darkness ignoring Lucy's rants of being dragged into bad situations. Erza simply stroked Natsu's hair it brought comfort to herself and when ever she did it Natsu always felt better when he awoke from his motion sickness. Happy was ranting as well at not having a fish for the trip and blaming Lucy for it. The two were in a very heated argument over it.

"_Don't hate me for this Natsu."_ Erza thought as the end of the tunnel came into view. The scenery outside of the bus was somewhat depressing, the sky was a deep red along with the sea over the cliff. The trees were all dead and there was a sign that welcomed visitors. Well it was a scarecrow with a sign welcoming visitors.

As the group walked off the bus Natsu looked around and growled as he saw the academy off in the distance. It looked like a castle of some kind but he knew the torture that would endure in there he knew it was not a good place to be. Before he could run away Erza already had them marching forward and the bus was already gone down the dark tunnel.

"I don't like this place!" Lucy shrieked as a bat flew from a tree. "It's too creepy!"

"The school will be different." Erza told her. "Now let's keep moving. Natsu keep up." She turned to see Natsu mumble something and kick a rock with Happy following him on foot. Gray was actually still clothed as they walked towards the giant building. When they arrived what they saw shocked them. It was defiantly a castle but there were hundreds of students conversing in all the same uniform.

"That's it I agree with Natsu we have to go home." Gray said folding his arms. "I am not wearing that!"

"You will wear it and love it." Erza said with a glare making him recoil and hide behind Lucy.

"Aye!" Gray exclaimed as Natsu walked past both of them still in his stupor of having to go to a school and be taught. Soon enough some of the students had noticed the group and one of them was heading towards them.

"Who are they?"

"Why aren't they in uniform?"

"Are they new transfer students? It seems way to early in the year to have transfer students." Natsu finally stopped walking and looked around to see a lot of people staring at him.

"What the hell are all of you staring at! You wanna go!" He shouted before Erza hit him in the back of the head.

"I apologise for my friend. Does anyone know the way to the head masters office?" Erza asked but before she could get an answer there were girly screams from all in the crowd.

"She's so beautiful!"

"She must be our upper class-man!" Erza almost started to blush before Natsu stood back up and she could almost feel the heat radiating off his body and the grin on his face was what he always had when he was fighting.

"Tsukune! I baked you some cookies! Won't you eat them with me!" They heard a voice shout out and turned to see a very busty blue haired girl who almost rivalled Lucy's bust size, running after a brown haired boy.

"Kurumu! Stop chasing me!" They heard the boy call out.

"I wouldn't' have to chase you if you stopped running Tsukune!" She called out again only for the brown haired boy to be tackled by the blue haired girl and suffocated by her large breasts.

"Kurumu let Tsukune go!" They heard another girls voice and saw a pink haired girl running up to them and Gray couldn't hold his laughter in any more and broke like a damn while pointing at Natsu who's hair was nearly the same as the girls.

"Shut up Gray!" Natsu shouted.

"You want to go flame breath!"

"Bring it on you damn pervert!" Before the two could break out in a fight Erza stood between them glaring at both of them making them stop. Soon enough all attention was on them again and even the small group of three noticed them. Kurumu hugged Tsukune more into her breasts as she glared at Lucy and Erza. Moka smiled lightly as she rubbed the back of her head.

Erza walked up to them making Lucy follow while Gray and Natsu head butted each other with lightning passing to each others.

"Hello. You must be new here." The pink haired girl told them. "I'm Moka Akashiya. It's a pleasure." She said with a bow.

"I'm Erza Scarlet and this is Lucy Heartphilla." Erza told them with a bow. "I was wandering if you may be able to show us to the head masters office." All the while Moka and Erza were talking with one another Kurumu was awed at the size of Lucy's breasts. Lucy was unnerved at the way the girl was starting at her chest while holding a boy to her own.

"Do you have back problems?" Kurumu asked.

"What!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I mean I have some with my boobs, but you have to have an aching back all the time. I mean look at those knockers there huge!" Lucy shrieked and covered her chest with her arms.

"She has back problems all the time. One time Lucy and Gray switched bodies and Gray could have sworn they weighed a ton."

"Who said that?" Kurumu asked looking around before looking down to see a small blue cat waving at her.

"I'm Happy."

"Ah! A talking cat!" Kurumu exclaimed as she jumped away leaving Tsukune gasping for air.

"Hey I don't go around yelling. Ah! A talking human now do I!" Happy exclaimed. "Don't be mean." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr Kitty."

"It's Happy!"

"What do you mean Gray said they weighed a ton!" Lucy shrieked at the cat. A loud explosion rocked through the grounds making Erza growl freaking Mora out as the scarlet woman turned around to see a large cloud of smoke where Natsu and Gray had been.

"The hell was that!" Kurumu shouted.

"Ah I can see again!" Tsukune breathed out as he sat up only to see a cloud of dust kicked up. "This can't be good."

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza shouted out only for Gray to get thrown out of the dust cloud and connect hard with the ground. "Where is Natsu?" Gray lifted a finger and pointed to the now clearing dust to see Natsu with a shit eating grin on his face as a shadow of a figure stood tall over him.

"It's Saizo!" Moka gasped. Tsukune stood up and looked towards Moka and Kurumu.

"Moka get out of here!" He called only for the massive silhouette of Saizo to fall to the ground.

"Man that was to easy!" Natsu laughed walking out of the dust without even scrap on him. "That guy sucked. How you doing shit brains?"

"It was a lucky punch." Gray said sitting up and rubbing his jaw.

"We're not even here for ten minutes and your already starting fights!" Lucy shouted. "How was that guy so big!"

"To think he would recklessly break school rules like that." Moka said with a finger on her chin. "Oh you wanted to go to the Head masters office right?" Erza nodded. "Follow me then." She smiled and the group walked after them leaving a confused Tsukune and an awed Kurumu.

Erza knocked on the door that they stood in front of. Natsu was eyeing Moka out of the corner of his eye making the pink haired girl blush and Gray to smirk. A command from inside gestured for them to enter and Erza turned to Moka.

"Thank you for your help Moka."

"It's quite alright." Moka said turning to walk away.

"Why is your hair pink?" Natsu asked suddenly. "I'm meant to be the only one with pink hair."

"Say's who Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Say's me! Have you ever seen someone else with pink hair Happy!" The exceed thought for a moment then pointed at Moka. "Apart from her!"

"She's a someone Natsu! Don't be mean!" Happy exclaimed.

"It's weird though! A manly colour like pink being on a girl." Before Happy or anyone else could respond Erza grabbed Natsu by his scarf and dragged him into the office followed by the others and Moka went to find her friends.

"Ah Erza, it is a pleasure to see you again." The head master spoke from behind his desk. "I am glad you have accepted my request."

"It was my pleasure." Erza told him.

"As requested the first fifty million jewels has been sent to your guild hall, the other fifty million will be given at the end of the three years."

"Fifty million jewels!" Everyone apart from Erza said in shock.

"That's twenty five million each happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed while the others sweat dropped. "With the rest for the others!"

"That leaves us nothing!" Lucy shouted. The headmaster chuckled at the display and Erza walked forward.

"What would you have us do?" She asked sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

"The four of you including Happy will be protectors of the school. You will be classified as a private company of police enforcers since the academy already has it's own police force."

"What would a school need a police force for?" Lucy asked.

"As you can already see this school is special... it is not your average school." He said standing up. "This school is for Monsters."

"Monsters?" Gray asked. "I don't understand."

"In your dimension monsters are usually wild and animalisitc am I not mistaken?" Erza nodded. "But in this dimension and others Monsters are there own race. Monsters now live among the humans. This school allows for Monsters to learn how to walk among humans without being noticed."

"I see." Erza said.

"For your role to be fulfilled properly I will have to have you attend classes with other students."

"No." Natsu simply stated. "Not going to happen."

"Natsu shut up. You will attend classes and if you do not pass I will tutor you myself." Erza told him with a glare making him gulp and quickly nod his head.

"About the uniforms..." Gray rose the subject. "Do we have to wear them?"

"Yes." The headmaster spoke. "It is compulsory to." Gray mumbled something under his breath before nodding his head. "You each will have your own dorm room and inside will be a wardrobe of school uniforms and on your bed will be a class schedule also a bus schedule had you need anything from the human world."

"You mean we can go back to Fairy Tail when ever we want?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"No, it takes three years just to perform the spell to get you to your dimension, but you are free to explore our own human world."

"That's why the request is for three years." Erza said and the headmaster nodded. "We should go to our dorm rooms then." Erza stood up and the group headed for the door.

"Before you go just one more thing." Everyone turned back to look at the headmaster. "Try to keep your identities as humans a secret. You may be powerful wizards but a lot of monsters do not like humans. The rule of a human being here is certain death."


	2. Chapter 2

"So are you going to tell me what exactly happened to get you into a fight before?" Erza asked as they walked down the hall from the headmaster's office. Gray and Natsu both started to sweat as they could feel Erza's anger growing.

"Well you see... he started it."

"And how exactly do you figure that?" Erza almost growled not looking back at them.

(Flash Back)

"_Shut up Gray!" Natsu shouted._

"_You want to go flame breath!"_

"_Bring it on you damn pervert!" Before the two could break out in a fight Erza stood between them glaring at both of them making them stop. Soon enough all attention was on them again and even the small group of three noticed them. Erza walked off to talk with the pink haired girl while Gray and Natsu were eyed by the whole student body that was gathered._

"_I'm not a pervert you flame eating freak!"_

"_Oh yeah! Says the person in his underwear!" Natsu shouted making Gray's eyes go wide to show him in his boxes._

"_You two! Get out of my way!" They both turned to look in the direction of the voice to see a brown haired boy walking up to them. His uniform was untidy and his hair was slicked back and he had a few warts on his face._

"_You wanna go punk!" Natsu and Gray glared at him._

"_I don't have time for your shit! Gah!" His body rippled and his uniform tore as he stood above them. "Get out of my way you pests I have revenge to be fulfilled!" He slammed his fists on the ground causing an uproar of dust and dirt. "Ha!" _

"_Damn it!" Gray shouted as he was thrown out of the dust cloud by a large fist. Natsu grinned as his fists became a lite with fire and he appeared above the monster's head and sent a punch into the back of his head sending the monster to the ground and Natsu landed with a grin as the Monster tried to stand back up but Natsu kicked him in the face sending him back onto his feet with a dizzy expression before falling to the ground and the dust surrounding them disappearing._

(End Flash Back)

"And that's how it happened." Natsu said nodding his head along with Gray.

"All you did was stare off into nothing for a few moments." Lucy dead panned. "You wanna tell us what happened or what?"

"So he was the one who started it." Erza said.

"Yep." Gray told her. "Just like we explained."

"You didn't explain anything!" Lucy shrieked. The three of them gave her a look saying what are you talking about while Happy flew around with a fish saying 'aye'. "Never mind..."

"Now, where are the dorms?" Erza asked looking towards Natsu and Gray.

"How the hell would we know!" They both shouted at her.

"I would think that since you have already been in a fight you would already know where the dorm rooms are. Now go find where they are."

"No, I'm not staying in the dorms. Isn't that right Happy!" Natsu told them.

"Aye Sir!"

"We're going to build a house."

"No your not." Erza told him. "You will live in the dorms like a normal student." She folded her arms and glared at him. "Any problems with that?" Natsu was about to speak before he looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"What's up with Natsu?" Lucy asked only to get a 'don't go there' look from Gray. Lucy looked to Happy and nodded in Natsu's direction and the cat flew after him. "Make sure he doesn't go to far Happy." She called out after him to see the cat turn and give her a thumbs up and keep flying. She sighed and turned to the other two. "Should we go find the dorms?"

"Yes." Erza said and began walking while Gray and Lucy followed. They passed class rooms and the students inside looked out at them wandering who they were. Erza still had her arms crossed thinking about Natsu. _"Why is he being so negative... I know school probably wasn't what he thought this three year mission would lead but it is important to the guild."_ She thought as they continued to walk until they were on the main floor of the school with a small office off to there left. "Lucy go and ask where the dorms are at that office."

"Yes." Lucy said and hurried of to talk to the office assistants.

"You want to tell me why you dragged Natsu to a school of all places Erza?" Gray asked leaning against a wall.

"I..." She started but she couldn't continue.

"You really think he would have changed in three years?" Gray asked a little surprised. "It's Natsu, that idiot will never change."

"It's not that." Erza said quietly.

"Then what?" Gray asked, he had already started to figure it out for himself.

"Erza, Gray the dorms are this way. Follow me." Lucy told them and Erza immediately walked after the blonde girl. Gray sighed and smiled.

"Natsu you idiot. You save someone's life enough and there bound to get feelings for you." He chuckled before pushing himself off the wall and following the two girls. As they were walking towards the dorms Natsu had found his way to Gray's side still in his depressed state and Happy sitting on his shoulder eating a fish, how he got it was oblivious to Gray.

"It's only for three years Natsu. Cheer up." Happy told him, Natsu only mumbled something and continued walking next to Gray.

"_Is he really that oblivious to Erza's feelings?"_ Gray thought but soon stopped walking as Erza and Lucy had stopped as well.

"That's the boys dorms and that's the girls dorms." Lucy told them. "The lady in the office was even kind enough to give me our dorm room numbers. The headmaster must of sent a message ahead of us." Erza nodded her head. "Natsu your in room 231. Gray you have 232. Erza you have 462 and I have 463." Natsu and Gray nodded. "Also we have to be up before nine since that's when class starts."

"Remember your class schedules are on your beds. Wear the uniform and do your best." Erza continued as they two girls walked off leaving Natsu and Gray. Both boys shrugged and walked over to the boys dorms. Gray and Natsu stood in front of there doors with Happy sitting on Natsu's head.

"See you in the morning." Gray said and Natsu nodded and both opened there doors and walked in. Happy immediately flew into the room and landed on the bed and surveyed the room to make sure it fit to his standards. Within moments the exceed had circled up on the bed and fallen asleep.

"Figures." Natsu mumbled resting his pack on the bed. He looked around the room itself was quite large with a another room with a small kitchen. He couldn't see a bathroom and figured that there would be one down the hall. He looked back to the door and saw a map of the school and a smaller map of the dormitory's and a list of rules which he didn't bother reading. He looked over to Happy and saw a piece of paper sticking out from underneath him and pulled it out from underneath the car without waking him.

His home room was with Miss Nekonome that's all he looked at before throwing the piece of paper back onto the bed. He collapsed back and closed his eyes and fell asleep to Happy's purring.

It was mid-afternoon when Natsu was jolted awake by a ringing sound and he mumbled something and rolled over only for it to continue and he sat up. Happy sat up along side him and rubbed his paws in his eyes and yawned.

"What was that Natsu?" The exceed asked.

"I don't know but what ever it is I'm going to destroy it sooner or later."

"Make it sooner." Happy yawned again. "Hey look we have a kitchen." Happy said walking into the small kitchen. "We even have a fish fridge!"

"It's not just for fish Happy." Natsu said rubbing his eyes sitting on the end of the bed. "It's for other stuff too like milk."

"Yay Milk!"

"Hey happy let's go exploring the school." Natsu said.

"Aye Sir!"

X-X

"So we can't go into the boys dorms." Erza said as she stood out the front with Lucy who was tapping on an invisibly barrier.

"It must be the same for the girls dorms." Lucy suggested and Erza nodded.

"But I don't see why..." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Maybe so that there are no peeping toms?" Lucy once again suggested.

"Perhaps you are right." Erza said again before the saw a mop of pink hair coming down the stairs. "Natsu!" Erza called out making the boy's head shoot up to see Lucy and Erza standing there in the clothes and armour they came in.

"Did you just wake up?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I was awoken by a stupid ringing sound." Natsu mumbled as he exited the barrier.

"That was the school bell Natsu, it signified classes were ending for the day." Erza told him. "There is one at the end of every class and at the beginning of every class."

"_Note to self. Destroy all bells."_ Natsu thought. "What are you doing out here anyway?" He questioned them.

"We were coming up to see you but it seems like there is a barrier here." Erza told him.

"Yeah Happy said that there were barriers around the dorms from allowing the opposite sex from entering." Natsu yawned.

"How did Happy know?" Lucy asked as both girls eyed the blue exceed.

"It was on the back of the door. While Natsu was getting something to eat I read the rules." Happy told them making them nod.

"I didn't know there was rules on the back of the door." Erza said as she rubbed her chin. "I will have to look for them when I return."

"Well me and Happy are going to explore." Natsu said.

"It's Happy and I, Natsu." Erza stated.

"No me and Happy." Natsu said again.

"Happy and I!"

"Me and Happy!"

"Happy and I!"

"Fine you go!" Natsu shouted at her making Erza sweat drop. "I wanted to go explore the school with Happy but apparently you want to so you go with Happy and I will go with Lucy." Lucy's jaw dropped as Natsu pulled her arm. "Come on Luce." Happy was shocked at the outcome as he stood next to Erza's foot. She looked down at the exceed while he looked up at her and put a paw up to his mouth a giggled.

"What?" She asked.

"Your wearing naughty underwear~" Happy giggled within seconds Happy was flying past Natsu and Lucy screaming for Natsu to help. Both looked over there shoulders to see a very pissed off Erza marching towards them.

"What did Happy do?" Lucy asked and Natsu shrugged.

"Natsu your cat's a pervert!" Erza yelled at him gripping him by the scarf.

"What did he do? Look up your skirt?" Erza blushed and let him go. "What are you wearing naughty underwear or something." Natsu gripped the hem of Erza's blue skirt and started to lift shocking Lucy and Erza both and just as Natsu saw Black a metal armoured boot collided with his face and he was sent flying after Happy.

"Pervert!" Erza shouted after him while Lucy chuckled nervously. "Lifting a girls skirt like that in public. How perverted."

"_So it's ok if he didn't do it in public?"_ Lucy thought as they walked towards the school.

"Did you try your school uniform on Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Ah yeah... the skirt is kind of short. A small breeze would blow it up." She sweat dropped. "It looks like the Headmaster is really a massive pervert."

"Maybe the school students selected it." Erza reasoned.

"So what exactly are we meant to be doing Erza? Protecting the students from what exactly?"

"One another. Fights apparently break out all the time. We are here to stop that from happening and that is why the Headmaster made us a police force."

"But if the school already has a police force what need is there for us?"

"Anything could be wrong with it, they could be corrupt or they may not be strong enough. The thing is we are needed to protect the students from one another. If you see anyone being treated unkindly you must step in. Is that clear."

"Of course Erza." Lucy smiled Erza smiled back and they contained to walk through the halls of the school a few students giving them a once over before continuing on there way. "So what do you think the boys are like here?"

"Boys?" Erza asked as they turned to walk down a hall.

"I mean we are here for three years and we are students, I guess were allowed to date if we want right?" Erza looked at her and chuckled a little.

"I guess your right." Erza told her. "I wonder..." She trailed off.

"Wonder what Erza?"

"Nothing never mind." She said and continued walking. Lucy stood watching the back of her team mate and friend and noticed something different about her, there was a glow about her.

"Oh your in love!" Lucy almost shouted making the girl turn on her and give her a death glare that she usually gave Natsu or Gray. "EEEP!"

"What did you say?" Erza asked turning on the spot and beginning to walk back towards the now cowering girl.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" Lucy tried to wave it off. "Let's go see the cafeteria next!" She said going to walk away before Erza grabbed the back of her collar and pulled her back to face her.

"Now what is it that you said." She said.

"That your in love?" Lucy questioned and before she knew it Erza had let her go and hung her head. "Erza?"

"Is it that noticeable!" She let out a cry shocking the blonde girl. "You picked it up! Mira picked it up! Hell I even suspect Gray picked it up!" She ranted as she griped Lucy by the shoulders and started to shake her violently. "I don't know when it happened but I have to talk to someone about it Lucy!" She shouted.

"Ok just calm down and stop shaking me Erza!" Lucy shouted back making the scarlet haired girl stop what she was doing. "Ok. I think we should go back to the dorms and talk... there seems to be a crowd gathering." Lucy told her gesturing to look around to see a few students giving them odd looks.

"Right." Erza said standing up straight. "Let's go. It's getting late." She walked off and Lucy nervously chuckled before going after her.

X-X

"Happy! Where are you!" Natsu called out as he walked through the halls. Shortly after he regained consciousness he went looking for Happy and so far no luck. "Happy I went fishing and have several fish!" He lied trying to coax the exceed out but no luck. "Great I have to go to school and now Happy's lost. What could get worhmpt!" Just as he finished his sentence he was hit by something and fell to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The voice said as the girl leaned over him. "Oh your one of the new students." Natsu opened his eyes to see Moka leaning over him. "We didn't get to introduce ourselves. I'm Moka Akashiya." She leaned over him and Natsu could swear she was sniffing him.

"Uh... I'm Natsu Dragneel." He leaned up and sniffed her back thinking it was a custom here.

"Oh I'm sorry I must be heavy." She said sitting back.

"Well no not really." Natsu said sitting up as well. "Your lighter then you look." Moka blushed and looked down to see if he was calling her fat. "I mean your taller then me so it would be natural that you would way more then me but Lucy weighs more then you." He told her rubbing the back of his head.

"So you weren't calling me fat?"

"No that would be mean. I don't even know you." Natsu said as she stood up putting a hand on her skirt so she wouldn't flash him. She offered her other hand and helped him up.

"Well I'm glad I met you Natsu, but I have to go. Goodbye." She smiled and ran off. Natsu waved after her and Happy came flying in the direction Moka went.

"Oh Natsu, I've been looking for you." Happy told him. "They have a store here but they don't take our money."

"What? How are we meant to buy things then?" Natsu asked a little shocked and Happy only shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey your the guy that kicked the crap out of Saizo aren't you!" Someone shouted and Natsu looked over his shoulder with a glare making everyone gathering behind him back off.

"What's a Saizo?" Natsu asked his face turning to a confused expression making everyone gathered face palm as they heard his question.

"Natsu I think it was the person you beat earlier." Happy suggested.

"Oh that weakling. Is that a Saizo is it?" Natsu asked.

"No that was Saizo that's his name."

"Oh... yeah that was me then." Natsu told them.

"Aye Natsu is to strong for a jerk like him!" Happy shouted while flying around in circles. "Anyone who wants to fight come to Natsu he will beat you down!"

"Happy don't go spreading that Erza will be pissed if she knew you were organising fights."

"Right. Forget what I just said!" Happy shouted while sitting on Natsu shoulder. A few people glared at Natsu while a few girls supported blushes.

"We should go Happy, I want to eat a big meal before going to bed tonight." Natsu said and Happy cheered as they walked away from the large group. "So I was thinking fish for dinner."

"Aye with Milk!" Happy cheered.

X-X

"Your kidding." Lucy said completely and utterly surprised. Erza shook her head slowly, she was sitting on her bed a pillow hugged close to her chest. Head resting on the end and she was sitting crossed legged. "How long?"

"Since the Tower of Heaven." Erza told her. "Ever since then, I've just found him incredibly irresistible." Erza said with a blush. "He told me something that night that I will never forget." Lucy leaned forward letting Erza know to continue. "We don't die for our friends." She smiled lightly as she remembered Natsu's warm embrace. "We live for them."

"I was never really clear on what happened that night Erza, neither of you really spoke about it." Lucy told her.

"Natsu saw that it wasn't his story to tell." Erza smiled. "He told me just before we went back to the guild that it was my past, I could leave it buried or I could bring it up. It was my story to tell."

"And you just wanted it buried?" Erza nodded her head. "Did you ever talk to Natsu about it?"

"Once... after the fight with Laxus when Natsu was all bandaged up. I almost told him how I felt." She said hugging the pillow tighter. "In some ways I wish I did. Then I wouldn't have had to deal with all of this. I would have been rejected or..." She trailed off with a blush.

"I don't think you would have been better of if you had been rejected Erza..." Lucy said. "How about I talk to Natsu see how he feels?"

"I don't think now would be the best time. I think if you mention my name to him he will either growl or change the subject."

"Because you brought him to a school?" Erza nodded her head.

"How would you feel not seeing the one you love for three years?"

"I think I understand." Lucy smiled. "Well I will try and just see where he stands." Erza nodded her head. "Now I know you all to well Erza." Lucy smirked. "In one of these trunks is ice cream isn't there." She chuckled and Erza nodded and opened a trunk and handed the tub of ice cream to Lucy and she served up two bowls.

X-X

"Gah! This thing itches!" Gray shouted opening his door wearing the school uniform. The door next to him opened and Natsu walked out in the school uniform and Gray could swear that he could see smoke coming out of his room. "Burn something Natsu?" He asked with a grin.

"Happy told me I had to at least try to tie a tie for once... it didn't work out to well." Natsu mumbled wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"I hate that stupid bell already." Gray growled. "It woke me up yesterday afternoon and it took me so long to get back to sleep."

"I went exploring with Happy. Found out the guy that got his arse kicked yesterday was Saizo."

"Saizo huh?" Gray questioned. "I wonder if there are any actually strong students here."

"Hmm... up for a few rounds huh ice pick?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"Damn straight Match stick." Gray smirked before both started to head down an entrance to the boy's dorms. Lucy stood in the school uniform holding down her skirt seeing as she found it way to short even for her liking.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Gray asked.

"This skirt is way to short!" She shouted at him. "You can see my underwear just by looking at me!"

"Really now." Gray said rubbing his chin.

"Don't be a pervert!" Lucy shouted before slugging him in the face not noticing that her skirt flew up in the process. Happy giggled making Lucy turn on the pink haired dragon slayer and the blue exceed. "What is so funny!"

"I saw your underwear. It's all frilly!"" Happy giggled before Lucy used him as a substitute football.

"Everybody needs to stop kicking Happy." Natsu said with a frown watching as Happy flew threw the air while Gray was unconscious next to him. "He's going to get head trauma or something soon enough."

"Speaking of head trauma where is Erza?" Gray asked standing up.

"She told me she wanted to speak to you about some stuff involving the job. So Natsu let's walk to class together and we can pick Happy up on the way." Lucy said.

"Why me?" Gray asked.

"I don't know. But she said if you didn't go bad things would happen." Lucy told him. Gray gulped before nodding and running off.

"I don't like the uniforms. I can't tie a tie." Natsu mumbled.

"Then how did your tie get tied?" Lucy questioned looking at the red tie hanging around his neck.

"Happy."

"How the hell does Happy know how to tie a tie!" Lucy shrieked and Natsu just shrugged.

"Who's your home room teacher?"

"I have Ms Nekonome. You?"

"Same."

"That means were in the same class then." Natsu nodded his head. _"Good I have ages to find out where Natsu stands. Erza is in a different class meaning he wont feel obligated to say something that would make Erza happy if she heard it."_ Lucy thought for a moment and then smiled. "Erza is in Ms Ririko's class, so she won't be in ours."

"Have you noticed Erza is different lately?" Natsu asked. "I mean everything I do seems to piss her off."

"Uh... well maybe..." Lucy told him trying to think of a way to approach the subject. "Is it possible you have been keeping a close eye on her?"

"Well it's hard not to." Natsu told her. "I mean the only way I seem to get away from her is if I go on a mission by myself with Happy. If we go as a team we always split up and Erza always tells me to go with her."

"Hehe." Lucy nervously laughed. _"Could you be even more dense Natsu! She does that to get alone time with you!" _She shrieked in her head. "Maybe she just likes your company Natsu."

"Yeah right. Erza barely likes me as it is. She is always hitting me always getting me in trouble and dragged me on this stupid job!"

"You said you wanted to go Natsu." Lucy told him trying to defend Erza.

"Yeah but I bet she knew that it was a request like this!" Natsu mumbled. "She always said I was dumb! Ever since we were kids! I know my strategies just fine!"

"You may have battle smarts Natsu but you still need to learn things."

"Doesn't mean I had to go to school for it."

"Then how would you have learnt it then Natsu? Who would have taught you?" She asked only to get a dead panned look from Natsu. "Me? Why me!"

"Who else?" Natsu asked before folding his hands behind his head as they were walking. "This place is creepy."

"I said that yesterday. It spooky having a castle like this as a school. It's too Gothic." Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Hey you! Double D-cup!" They heard a shout from behind them making Lucy hide behind Natsu as they saw Kurumu marching up to them. "I don't care why your here but if you try to seduce my Tsukune I will hurt you."

"I don't even know who Tsukune is!" Lucy shouted at her over Natsu shoulder. Natsu gave Kurumu a look before looking back at Lucy and randomly reached out a grabbed both girls breasts making both of them shriek.

"What are you doing!" They both shouted while slapping him.

"Don't touch me you creep only Tsukune can touch me!" Kurumu shouted at him.

"Don't be a pervert Natsu!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Well she looked as big as you Luce and I thought I might as well compare but yours are bigger and firmer." Natsu stated.

"Don't say things so casually!" Lucy continued to shout. "God Natsu now I know where Happy gets it from."

"What the little blue Kitty?" Kurumu asked and Lucy nodded. "He's so cute!"

"No he's an annoyance!" Lucy growled.

"Don't be mean to Happy! He's been nothing but nice to you Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"Obviously we are talking about two different cats." Lucy mumbled. "Anyway, I have no intention of stealing Tsukune from you." Lucy said turning to Kurumu. "So I don't see why you should threaten me like that. It's not nice."

"Well I already have enough competition as it is. I don't need more."

"Must be a top notch guy." Lucy said day dreaming of a hunk.

"Yep." Kurumu agreed before she pointed. "Oh there he is now!" She squealed, Lucy looked into the direction of where Kurumu was now running and saw the brown haired boy from yesterday and her day dream shattered and she sighed.

"Oh hey it's Moka." Natsu said as he saw the pink haired girl from yesterday.

"How is it that you know her already?" Lucy asked a little surprised.

"She ran into me yesterday and she thought I called her fat." Natsu told her. "But I told her you weigh more then she does."

"How did you get my weight involved in a conversation!" The blonde shrieked at him only for Natsu to shrug and start to walk towards the school, all the while Lucy ranting about how Natsu and Happy treat her.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Lucy and Natsu stood outside of there classroom door. Both taking in a deep breath and Lucy finished with a smile while Natsu finished with a groan and a depressed sigh. Only to be hit by Lucy in the arm.

"It will be fun. I promise." Lucy told him. He gave her a dead panned look and she quickly knocked on the door. Both raised an eyebrow when they heard a meow just before the door opened.

"You guys suck, leaving me alone out there in this big scary school." Happy said walking up between the middle of them rubbing his head where either Lucy had kicked him or he had landed. Happy stood between them and looked up into the open door and his eyes opened wide as he saw the woman with a tail and what looked to be cat ears atop her head looking down at him with wonder in her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartphilla and this is Natsu Dragneel. We're transferring into your class today. Your Miss Nekonome right?" Lucy asked snapping the woman out of her stupor.

"Oh yes I heard about that. Please come in and yes I am your teacher." She smiled her tail twitching behind her. "Class today we have two transfer students. Please welcome them and treat them nicely." Lucy was the first to walk into the room and all the boys in the class were gob smacked. There stood a beautiful blonde girl with the biggest boobs they had ever seen. Even Kurumu looked flat compared to her. "This is Lucy Heartphilla. Please come in Natsu." She gestured for the wary Dragon Slayer to come into the room and with a sigh and a nudge from Happy he trudged into the room.

"This is Natsu Dragneel. Now for where you can sit." Miss Nekonome tapped her chin and smiled. "Ok Lucy you can sit next to Kurumu in the back." Lucy's head shot up straight to see the blue haired girl glaring at her. She chuckled nervously and walked up to the seat and sat down trying to ignore the glare that was being sent her way from the blue haired busty girl. "Ok... since Saizo is away today you can take his seat and we can make for a permanent solution later. It's that empty one across from Tsukune. Tsukune please raise you hand so Natsu knows where to sit." Natsu looked over the room to see a brown haired boy nervously raise his hand. Natsu along with happy walked over to the seat and sat down Happy sitting on the desk looking around while Natsu slumped forward. "Alright class now, onto the up coming exams..." Ms Nekonome said and Natsu let out a grunt as he slammed his head down on the table.

"_This is just fucking perfect."_ Natsu thought has Happy patted him in the head dismissing all the gossip that surrounded the two new members of the class.

X-X

"My name is Erza Scarlet!" Erza said standing in front of the class in her school uniform her legs spread apart and her hands on her hips. "Be my friend."

"Erza it doesn't work that way!" Gray hissed making the red headed girl look at him with a strange look. "They have to get to know you... and I think your scaring them." Gray said gesturing to the room to see them all shaking in fear.

"Hmm... then how do you introduce yourself to your class mates then?" She asked making Gray sigh.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster. I hope we get along." Gray said with a bow towards the class.

"_How does Gray know how this is done? For that matter why the hell am I in Gray's class and not Natsu's!"_ She mentally growled.

"Why thank you for your introductions." Miss Ririko said. "Now please take your seats. I would like to give out the times for exams."

"Exams?" Gray asked.

"Yes. It may be early on in the year but the exams are coming up in just a few weeks. So study hard otherwise I will have to tutor you." She said with a wink.

"_Creepy woman."_ Gray thought as he approached an empty desk.

"_Exams already Natsu is going to hate me more!" _Erza thought as she slouched over in her seat. "This just keeps getting better and better." She mumbled as her teacher started to talk about the up coming exams. She thought she could withstand being away from Natsu for seventy minutes but she started to day dream half way through.

X-X

"Huh?" Natsu said drowsily as Lucy nudged him awake. He had totally missed the bell ringing in his time of sleep. "Is it time to go home now?" Natsu asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"No Natsu, we have three more classes today." Lucy said petting Happy who was asleep. "But right now we have Lunch so let's go." Natsu's eyes widen a little bit and a smile graced his features.

"Alright Lunch time." He said standing up. "Let's go Happy!"

"Huh?" Happy yawned. "What's the matter Natsu? Is it home time?"

"Even better. Lunch time!"

"Aye!" Happy cheered his wings appearing behind him and flying towards the door Natsu hot on his heels before both stopped and turned to Lucy.

"Where's lunch?" Lucy sweat dropped and walked over to them.

"Follow me." She said and both did. They walked down the halls getting odd glances from some people at not being seen before while Lucy held down her skirt with her hands as she led the two towards the cafeteria. When they reached the doors Lucy pointed and Natsu laughed running through them only to collide with someone sending them both to the ground in a mass of limbs.

"Oh hey Erza." Natsu said looking up at her face from her his face was buried in her cleavage.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Erza asked looking down at him. "Please get off me." She said and Natsu stood up not noticing Erza's slight blush as he looked around.

"This is where we get food right?" He asked and Erza nodded her head as she stood up and she looked to Lucy who smiled and waved at her.

"It would appear that you two are in the same class." Erza said.

"Yeah." Lucy told her. "It really surprised me when I found out."

"I'm in the same class to! Aye!" Happy said with a smile.

"You don't attend classes cat! You just follow Natsu around!" Lucy shouted at him.

"That's not true! Who do you think takes notes in class while Natsu's asleep!" Happy shouted back before a dead silence fell over them and the three of them turned to Erza to see her features had darkened.

"What was that?" Erza asked tightening her fists making Natsu gulp. "It seemed to me that Happy said you have already slept through class."

"Well..." Natsu started nervously. "I had a hard night last night and it took me a while to get to sleep so I needed to recover so I could be my best in later classes!" Natsu said quickly making Erza's features relax.

"Very well. But do not let it happen again. Ever Gray took down his own notes and stayed awake during the entire class." Erza told him hitting his competitive rivalry within Natsu.

"Fine! I'll beat that damn bastard and get a better grade then him!" Natsu roared.

"Now shall we find ourselves a table and eat?" Erza asked and Natsu nodded and both walked off leaving Lucy with a shocked expression to how easily Erza could get Natsu to actually try in school.

"I bet the only reason Gray even tried was because you were in the same class as him Erza." Lucy chuckled before she noticed the hungry glare of the boys surrounding her and she screamed and ran after the two while Gray was in line getting his and Erza's lunches.

X-X

The rest of the day passed relatively easily with the Wizards talking mostly at how they would keep peace in the school. Natsu kept true to his word and took his own notes and stayed awake even if it did take the occasional scratch from Happy for him to do so. So when the final bell of the day rang Natsu was a happy camper and he realised that the way Erza taught him was a complete and different way to how this school taught and he was very grateful for that.

"Come on Happy let's go find somewhere we can go fishing!" Natsu cheered along with the blue exceed getting a strange glance from the other members of the class.

"Aye! Then we can have fish for dinner again!"

"Yeah!" Natsu said picking up his bag and just as he started to walk from his desk he noticed Moka smiling and talking with the boy in front. "Do you think she would want to come Happy?"

"I don't know." Happy said rubbing his chin. "Lucy doesn't like to fish and she's a girl so maybe she wouldn't want to. Maybe it's more a boys thing. Remember what Gildarts said.'Fishing is a man's romantic adventure!'" Happy suggested and Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe your right Happy." Natsu smiled and walked out of the room getting a side glance from Lucy who over heard there conversation.

"Double D-cup what are you doing?" Kurumu asked from her desk next to her.

"I have a name you know!" Lucy shouted at her folding her arms over her chest. "I was going to go back to the dorms and do my home work." She continued.

"That sounds boring. Come hang with us!" She cheered before grabbing Lucy by the arm and dragging her over to Moka and Tsukune. "Moka, dearest Tsukune this is Lucy. She's new." She told them.

"We are in the same class Kurumu. We know she's new." Moka told her. "Nice to meet you Lucy. I'm Moka."

"And I'm Tsukune." The boy offered with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you both..." Lucy started before she felt a poking at her chest and she looked to Kurumu who was poking her breast with her finger.

"I just can't believe you bigger then me, are you a succubus too?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Eh!"

"Kurumu you know it's against school rules to let your monster form be known!" Moka said. "You don't have to answer that Lucy." She smiled and Lucy gave a thankful smile, she didn't know how they would react if they found out she was human, sure she had magical power but she was still indeed human. "Me and Kurumu know each other's monster form because we got into a fight I won under the circumstances."

"Bull crap!" Kurumu shouted. "If it wasn't for Tsukune I would have wiped the floor with you!"

"Don't be mean Kurumu." Tsukune said trying to calm the blue haired girl down. "That was the other day we don't need to bring the past up."

"Your so right Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted before grabbing his head and dragging them between her breasts and suffocating him while his arms were flailing about.

"I...Is this normal?" Lucy asked turning to Moka who nodded her head. "Does she let go?"

"Eventually." Moka pouted while folding her arms and Lucy noticed something around her neck.

"My that's a beautiful necklace." Lucy said making Moka to look down and notice the red eye in the rosary alert but even Lucy seemed oblivious to it.

"Lucy." A strong voice said from across the room. Lucy started to sweat as she looked over her shoulder to see Erza standing there. "Where is Natsu."

"Ah well... he went fishing." Lucy said scratching the back of her head. "He left a few minutes ago with Happy." Erza paused for a moment as a frown crossed her face.

"I see. Then I wish to know what you are doing. Are you busy?" She asked.

"Ah well... I was just talking." Lucy said as Erza approached. Kurumu looked to Erza and held Tsukune even tighter thinking Erza was going to try something.

"I see, so you have made new friends."

"_She stands just at inner Moka does."_ Kurumu thought as she thought that the woman was being arrogant.

"I do believe that you are suffocating that poor boy." Erza said.

"Yeah? And what do you know!" Kurumu shouted making Lucy pale. "He's my destined one and I will do with him what I like!" Erza actually took a step back, she was shocked at the younger girls out burst before her face hardened and Lucy let out a squeak.

"I wasn't trying to pick a fight." Erza said her features being covered in a dark tone. "I was just pointing out the obvious but if you wish to proceed then by all means..." Within an instant Kurumu had let go of Tsukune and her wings ripped through her yellow school vest and a tail slipped out from underneath her skirt, her finger nails turned into claws.

"Bring it then!" Kurumu shouted and Erza raised her hand. Moka watched in awe as a large red circle surrounded Erza's arm and a sword was there.

"Erza we're not meant to fight!" Lucy said trying to pull Erza back but the girl wouldn't budge at all.

"What type of Monster can summon a weapon?" Kurumu laughed. "Your nothing!" She shouted as she flew directly at Erza only for Erza to duck underneath the swooping girl dragging Lucy down with her before she sent a kick straight up into Kurumu's gut sending her upwards and colliding with the roof of the class room, not really caring that when she kicked the girl her skirt had flipped up and fallen around her stomach revealing her black lace underwear to all that were in the room.

Tsukune had to hold his nose from the up coming nose bleed.

As Kurumu fell back to the ground she landed with a thump at Erza's feet when she looked up she was met with the tip of the blade of Erza's sword.

"Do not think you are strong just because you have different ability's to me." She said and the sword glowed before disappearing. "Now, I would like for us to get along. Can you do that?"

"As long as you don't try to steal my Tsukune away." Kurumu growled.

"Don't worry about that. She has someone else in mind." Lucy chuckled nervously from where she was on the ground.

"I do not believe in stealing someone else's man." Erza said with a smile. "But I will fight for mine. So keep your eyes off Natsu." She said the last part with a darkness that made Kurumu, Lucy and Moka all nod there heads in agreement.

"She's scary." Tsukune said nervously only to get a nod from Lucy in agreement.

"Now shall we go have some afternoon tea?" Erza asked once again with a smile.

"And she's back to being nice." Lucy said with a face palm.

X-X

"Man... this is even a bigger snore fest then when I went fishing with Gildarts." Natsu groaned as he sat on the edge of the cliff his make shift fishing rod in his hands the line heading down to the water.

"Embrace the adventure Natsu!" Happy cheered as he was seated next to Natsu his own line cast aside of Natsu's.

"Why do you think Erza's been weird lately Happy?" Natsu asked his eyes closed in a thin line. "I don't think I've done anything wrong. Maybe Makarov asked her to bug me. The old coot would do something like that wouldn't he?"

"I don't know Natsu... maybe she liiiiiikes you." He dragged out with a hand raised to his mouth.

"Haha Happy man you know how to crack a joke!" Natsu roared in laughter holding his sides. "Ah man, I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard!"

"You know as well as I do that Lisanna figured it out before she went to Edolas that you had a crush on Erza." Happy told him making Natsu stop laughing. "So maybe she has one on you now."

"Come on Happy, Erza has never had a boyfriend let alone a crush. Plus my crush faded long ago." Natsu said folding his arms where he was seated. "Didn't I tell you not to bring it up again?"

"Yeah but who knows, remember Lucy has been talking to you about Erza a lot. Maybe that has something to do with it. You should ask her. Aye!"

"You think Lucy knows what's bugging her?" Natsu asked brining in his fishing line noticing that there was nothing on it. They had enough for dinner anyway.

"Aye! If not you may get to see her panties like I did!"

"Haha! I think I have seen plenty of panties today Happy, I mean those skirts are really short." Natsu told him and Happy nodded sagely.

"Hmm really short." Happy agreed walking over to the pile of fish. "How are we getting these back to the dorm?"

"How about we cook them up right here?" Natsu asked.

"Aye! It will just be like camping!" Happy shouted as Natsu's hands lighted up with fire. "Remember to leave me some raw ones!"

"Sure thing little buddy!" Natsu agreed before starting to cook the fish. The two sat there and ate there food into the night and when they had finally had there fill they started to head back to the dorms.

"So you haven't heard from him all afternoon?" Erza asked with a scowl and Gray shook his head.

"Not since this morning." Gray told her. "Lucy said he went fishing right?" Erza nodded her head. "Where the hell could he go fishing in a place like this? It's not like he could find a way down to the ocean there's probably no trails down a cliff that size."

"Your probably right." Erza said. "I just can't help worry that he might get into trouble."

"He mastered his Lightning Flame techniques and is probably one of the strongest Wizards in all of Fairy Tail. I'm sure there isn't anything at this school that could even come close to hurting Natsu."

"Your probably right Gray... still I can't help but worry. He is rather rash you know." Gray just smirked in response. "What?"

"So do I have to keep guessing at straws or are you going to spit it out already." Erza folded her arms and hardened her gaze.

"I have no idea what your talking about..."

"Oh hey guys what are you doing out here? It's getting late." Natsu said walking up to them.

"Aye! It's almost curfew!" Happy told them walking by Natsu's feet.

"Where have you two been? I have been searching for you all afternoon." Erza told them walking up to both of them.

"We went fishing." Natsu told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Aye! The fish here are really good!" Happy told them rubbing his stomach.

"So what did you want?" Natsu asked Erza. "I mean you were searching for me all afternoon, there must be something you wanted right?" Erza stood with her mouth open trying to come up with a reason as to why she was searching for the pink haired Dragon Slayer and all she could think of was that she missed the boy, it was hard not seeing him when he was so close.

She thought she was crazy when she thought she had felt his warmth through the day since there class rooms were close by but when she had went to see him after class and noticed he was gone, she also noticed that the warmth she had felt all day was gone too.

"Ah... well... I... uh... um... you see..." Erza started to stutter uncontrollably.

"She wanted to organise patrol with you is all Natsu. I'm with Lucy and Happy and you with Erza." Gray told him with a small hidden smirk as he saw Erza's head shoot up. Since neither me or Lucy can fly Happy's our eyes in the sky. Since Erza is more adept at keeping you in line she's with you. Natsu growled at Gray for saying he needed to be kept in line.

"That's right. So tomorrow we start our patrols." Erza said following Gray's lead. "So no more of this surprise fishing understand?"

"Aye." Both Natsu and Happy sighed in depression.

"Good I will meet the three of you here tomorrow morning along with Lucy." Erza said with a small smile in Natsu's direction. _"We can start to repair our relation ship tomorrow Natsu..."_ Erza thought as she walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

The school day had finally ended and Erza could barely contain her excitement, she would have Natsu to herself all afternoon until curfew, she just hoped that it wouldn't be too awkward between them. She walked through the halls at a brisk pace not caring for the opposite sex that got nose bleeds as her skirt rode up with every stride she took, she didn't even bother with them since she only wanted one person. She finally reached his class and opened the door and looked over to his seat... to find it empty?

"Oh good afternoon Erza." Moka smiled walking up to her.

"Afternoon Moka." Erza smiled back. "Have you seen Natsu around?" Moka rested a finger on her chin before nodding her head.

"Yeah he and his cat... Happy right?" Erza nodded. "Said something about meeting up with Gray for someone to pummel... I think that was what he said..." She trailed off as she saw Erza's darkening features. "Uh did you have plans with him this afternoon?"

"Yes, please excuse me." She said turning on her heel and marching back down the hallway she had just come from this time nobody even glanced at her since the death aura would have killed you alone with a single glance. Moka watched a little frightened as she saw everyone get out of her way as she walked away.

"I hope Natsu will be ok. Oh and his cute kitty." Moka smiled before walking away to find her friends.

X-X

"Come on ice nipples! Let's go you and me right now!"

"Sorry Loser, as much as I would love to drive your melted brain into the dirt once again I have to go on patrol with Lucy." Gray told him. "Speaking of which... don't you have to go on patrol with Erza?"

"Yeah but not like for another half hour so let's fight!" Natsu said bumping his fists together and embers burst around him, he looked up only to see Gray's smirk. "What the hell are you grinning about?" Gray simply pointed over Natsu's shoulder and he followed to look to see a very pissed off Erza marching towards them. "Oh crap."

"Oh crap is right my friend." Gray chuckled. "Later!" He yelled as he dashed off.

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted before he felt a hand on his shoulder and he gulped. "Uh hey Erza." He said turning to look over his shoulder.

"Let's go Natsu." She said gripping his shoulder tightly. "We have our patrol to do, if you remember." She said and he could tell that something about her was off. So Natsu simply nodded his head and they began to walk around the school in silence. The reason for the silence? Erza was hurt that Natsu had wanted to go and fight Gray rather then going on patrol with her. Sure she knew that Natsu wasn't the most happiest person with her at the moment but they were still friends at least right? She sighed as she walked, it had already been an hour of them walking around and she would have hoped that they would have talked at least a little by now.

They walked passed students who were talking and others who were just sitting around nothing for them to do anything about. Erza glanced over to her friend and could tell he was bored just by the look on his face. She sighed mentally trying to think at how she could try and cheer him up. She knew it was going to be hard to speak to him about the whole school situation and why she wanted him to come along. She just didn't know where to start.

"Hey Erza." Natsu said walking at her side not breaking his stride as he rested his hands behind his head.

"Yes Natsu?" She asked not taking her eyes off the path in front of her.

"Are you made at me or something? I mean sure I don't like being at school and all but it seems that every time I turn around your there keeping an eye on me." He said scratching his head. "I asked Lucy about it earlier today and all she said was to talk to you about it."

"No! I'm not mad at you! Not at all!" She said rounding on him. "Why would you think that I was mad at you!"

"Well usually you don't keep this much of an eye on me..." Natsu said stopping. "Has something been bothering you lately?"

"Well... it's just..." Erza started before a scream echoed around making both of there heads shoot up. "Lets go Natsu." The pink haired boy nodded and both of them dashed off into the direction of the scream. They entered into a clearing and both glared daggers at the large form standing over a girl.

"Hehe, no one can hear you scream out here." The figure spoke. "Why do you think I lured you out here." He laughed. Natsu turned to Erza who nodded and within an instant his hands were a light with burning flames and Erza was right behind him in her Purgatory armour. The looming figure looked over his shoulder only to be met with the sight of a very pissed of Natsu and a scary looking red head. That was all he saw before he received a flaming punch directly to the face sending him flying, he thought that he would be able to land against a tree and hit the pink haired boy back but something stopped him and held him up by his arm.

"Praying on girls is for the weak." Erza stated raising her sword up. "Let me show you what a real woman can do!" She shouted slamming the blunt side of her sword into his gut sending him flying across the field. Erza dashed after him as Natsu went to go help the girl up.

"T-Thank you." She said weakly.

"It's alright just get back to school grounds and try not to fall for the same trick again." Natsu told her with a grin and she nodded her head and ran off. As she did so Natsu watched as Erza beat the guy senseless and when he was finally unconscious and reverted back to his human form Erza stood back in her school uniform glaring down at him. Natsu watched as she glared down at him before walking back over to Natsu.

"Where is the girl?" Erza asked him.

"I sent her back to the school." Natsu told her. "Let's get going." Erza nodded her head as they continued to do there patrol. After another fifteen minutes of silence Natsu spoke up again. "What were you going to say earlier?"

"Oh..." Erza stopped walking making Natsu turn to look at her. "Let me ask you something Natsu."

"Huh? Sure go ahead." Natsu said resting his hands behind his head.

"Have... have you ever liked a member of the guild... more then a friend?" Natsu's jaw dropped and a blush covered his cheeks. "Natsu?"

"Happy told you didn't he!" Natsu shouted. "I knew I couldn't trust him! Lisanna was the damn one who told him about the stupid crush! Gah!" He shouted pulling his hair making Erza look at him a little confused.

"Natsu what are you talking about?" Erza asked.

"The crush I had on you!" Natsu shouted. "Happy told you didn't he!"

"Eh!" Her eyes shooting wide in shock as a blush covered her face.

"I knew he couldn't keep his damn mouth shut that was why I never told him! I was only talking to him about it yesterday when we were fishing and now you know about it!" He continued to shout. After every word came out of Natsu's mouth Erza's eyes opened more and more in shock and surprise.

"So... you have a crush on me?" Erza asked trying to contain her excitement.

"How much did Happy tell you? It was ages ago, back when we were kids. If the cat's going to tell a damn story he might as well tell the whole damn thing!" Natsu growled before walking off leaving an even more shell shocked Erza behind.

"He... he had a crush on me... all those years ago..." Erza said walking after Natsu who was a far way ahead. "But now..."

"Hey Erza come on catch up." Natsu called out to her. She looked up towards where he was standing and she couldn't help but see the little boy that he was when he first arrived at the guild standing there and waving at her with the biggest smile on her face.

"_I... I have to show him how much I feel for him."_ To Natsu's shock Erza started off at a quick walk that turned into a jog before a full blown sprint and when she was closer to him she tackled him to the ground and before he could do anything to protest about the situation. Her lips were on his own and his eyes were wide open and hers were closed. When she finally pulled back and opened her eyes a blush covered both of there features. "I... I like you Natsu... more then a friend and more then a guild mate. It doesn't matter if you don't feel the same way for me now, I just want to say that I will wait for you. I will wait until you see me in the same romantic light that I see you. Just... just please don't give up on me." Natsu couldn't talk his breath was caught in his throat as he stared up at her hovering form. Erza continued to look down at him waiting for him to say something, anything.

"Uh... I... uh..." Natsu started to talk making Erza chuckle lightly.

"You don't have to say anything Natsu. Let's keep going in with the patrol." Natsu quickly nodded his head and both of them stood up and continued there patrol.

X-X

"WHAT!" Lucy screamed attracting the attention of passing girls as they were in the lobby of the girls dorms. "You kissed him and then told him your feelings!" She continued to shout.

"I kind of just reacted..." Erza said sheepishly. "I just saw him standing there and I had to tell him."

"But you had to kiss him first?" Lucy asked still in complete surprise. "Sometimes I wonder how your so smart."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Erza asked in a dark tone.

"Nothing!" Lucy Squeaked. "So he thought Happy told you that he had a crush on you?" Erza nodded her head.

"Turns out he use to have a crush on me, before Lisanna went to Edolas." She told the blonde. "Me being stupid thought he meant he still had a crush on me. I almost cried." She said with a small smile. "But then he told me what the truth was... I just hope those feelings are still there somewhere."

"I hope they are Erza." Lucy smiled. "Or they are still there and you just have to drag them back out kicking and screaming if you have to." She grinned making Erza chuckle.

"Thank you Lucy, you just know how to cheer me up." Erza smiled before they both saw a dizzy Happy walk through the doors of the dorm.

"Happy! How are you in the girls dorms!" Lucy shouted at the cat making him look up at her his tail twitching.

"Cat." He simply stated. "I'm crashing with one of you tonight." Happy told them sitting between the two girls. "Natsu kicked me out... I'm sure I didn't tell anyone that he had a crush on Erza... especially not Erza... I'm a cat! I'm meant to know these things!" A hand rested on Happy's head and he looked up to see Erza smiling down at him.

"It's alright Happy there is no need to worry. You can stay with me for how ever long you want."

"Really!" Happy said in surprise and Erza nodded once. "Oh boy! I bet I can find lots of naughty underwear... I mean places to hide my fish."

"Seriously?" Lucy asked and Happy just turned to her with a dead pan expression.

"I got the two confused! Don't be mean Lucy!" Happy shouted at the blonde.

"I'm not being mean! I'll show you mean!" She shouted back as she pinched the blue cat's cheeks making him whine. "Yeah how you like that you damn cat!"

"I don't!" Happy shouted. "I don't like it at all!" Happy finally got out of the blonde girls grip and flew behind Erza. "Attack!"

"Happy I am not your protector or your guard dog." Erza simply stated making Happy frown. "But you are still staying with me and if I find you in my underwear at all I will not hold back." Erza said darkly making Happy nod quickly.

"How did you become so perverted Happy." Lucy said while resting a hand over her face.

"Must be the school... I mean today I saw panties everywhere and it wasn't even windy." Happy told them making both girls sweat drop. "Maybe it's because I'm so short but I don't know." He continued. "It's how I knew Erza wore naughty underwear and Lucy's were frilly."

"Yours are frilly?" Erza asked a little surprised.

"Don't judge me! Yours are naughty!" Lucy shouted at her.

"That's because I'm trying to seduce Natsu." Erza told her making Lucy face palm.

"What about yesterday when he tried to lift your skirt?" She asked.

"He did that!" Happy almost shouted in surprise before turning away and nodding his head. "Ah Natsu I have taught you well." He said in a wise voice still nodding his head and rubbing his chin.

"I wasn't ready for him to be so forward..."

"So you kicked him in the face?" Erza simply nodded. "I... see..."

"So how do you plan to seduce Natsu?" Happy asked making both girls look at him in surprise. "I mean Natsu's dense your going to have to be very direct."

"I never thought I would hear Happy bad mouth Natsu." Lucy said in shock.

"Happy has a point..." Erza started. "I have no idea how to get Natsu to like me like he use to..." Erza said slumping forward. Both Happy and Lucy sat in thinking poses while Erza still had a defeated look on her face.

"I have an idea!" Happy suddenly said.

X-X

Natsu walked out of the male dorms and was starting to head to class when something caught his attention. He turned back and his jaw dropped and if it was possible it wouldn't have stopped. Erza stood there, her hair up in a pony tail in her school uniform with a large change to the uniform itself. Several buttons at the top weren't done up and both sides of the shirt were pulled away showing a large amount of cleavage. From the looks of the shirt itself it was a few sizes to small for her revealing her stomach. Her skirt was even shorter if it was even possible showing a lot more thigh.

"Ah Erza..." Natsu said blushing up a storm.

"Good morning Natsu." Erza said strutting up to him.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? See something you like?" She purred.

"You have your hair in a pony tail. Since when do you do that?" Natsu asked with a slight blush. Erza face palmed and growled, the only thing he had noticed was her hair! "It's not that I don't like it..." Natsu said this time Erza noticing his blush as he scratched at his cheek. "I think it shows of your face more... you should wear it like that more often."

"Natsu..." She whispered as a blush covered her face. Before she could say anything else Natsu had ran off leaving her there stunned. "Damn Happy and his plans! All I had to do to get him to notice me was put my hair in a pony tail! I was up all night going over every hour that I would see Natsu today and it's a night of sleep was lost over it!" She growled as she marched back to the girls dorms to get back into her normal school uniform and burn the one Happy and brought her, where he had gotten god knows where. When she had gotten re-dressed she headed for school already late on her third day wasn't going to be good. When the school day had ended she was extremely happy as she went to meet Natsu for there afternoon patrol. When she had reached Natsu's and Lucy's classroom she smiled as she opened the door only for her happy demeanour to instantly drop as Natsu was talking to Moka.

"So your a vampire huh." Natsu said. "What's it like? Is blood really all that tasty?" He asked with a glint in his eyes.

"I find it irresistible!" Moka squealed going all giddy.

"So that's why you were sniffing me." Natsu said as he thought back to when he and Moka first actually introduced one another. "I thought it was custom so I sniffed back." Natsu chuckled.

"_They sniffed each other!"_ Erza shouted in her mind as she hid behind the wall next to the door listening to there conversation. _"I clearly said to have them stay away from Natsu!"_ Not realising this had happened before Erza had claimed Natsu was hers.

"Now I feel stupid." Natsu laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry I barely noticed at all!" Moka said with a smile. "Hey where is Happy today? I haven't seen him at all." Moka asked noticing the blue exceed wasn't around.

"He's in trouble so I sent him to stay with Lucy or Erza." Natsu mumbled. "I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Well if you would like I could cat-sit for you if you ever need it." She smiled and at that point Erza couldn't stand any more. "Oh good afternoon Erza." Moka smiled noticing the scarlet haired girl had walked into the room.

"Moka." Erza greeted with a strained smile. "Come along Natsu we have to go."

"Oh well ok. Later Moka." Natsu said following the scarlet girl away.

"Oh... now I have to go find Tsukune... I'm hungry." Moka said as she walked out of the class room. Natsu walked beside Erza as they walked out of the school building his hands folded behind his head and he was eyeing Erza out of the corner of his eye. He really didn't know how to react to what she had done yesterday, not only had she confessed to him she had kissed him. Something years ago he would have given an arm for but now... he didn't know what to think.

"So... uh Natsu... do you really like my hair like this?" Erza asked not looking at him and looking down at the ground.

"Yeah." Natsu smiled his usual grin. "When your hair is down it hides your face." Natsu told her. "What brought around the change?"

"Oh well Happy said I should try a new look..." Erza said it wasn't exactly a lie as Happy had told her to change her clothing style.

"You listened to Happy on fashion advice?" Natsu laughed. "Some times I wonder where he gets it all from."

"I think Mira helps him out on it... I think they conspire a lot more then just fashion in the guild though." Erza stated with a thoughtful look.

"I have that same feeling." Natsu said before an image of Happy and Mira laughing evilly came into his mind and he shuddered. "Bad thoughts bad thoughts!" Natsu almost shouted making Erza chuckle lightly.

"Sorry about yesterday Natsu... I didn't want to confuse you or anything." Erza finally said making Natsu head snap in her direction. "I just really needed to let you know how I felt..." She said shyly.

"I really thought you were angry at me for some reason." Natsu said folding his arms behind his head. "I mean every time I turn around you were there, every time we went on a mission you always told me to come with you if we split up..."

"I guess I just wanted to spend time with you is all Natsu."

"All you had to do was ask." Natsu pouted. "I mean you were practically stalking me."

"I was not Natsu, don't say such things." Erza said flatly. "I mean... it's not like I watched you sleep... or hid in the bushes when you were training to control your thunder flame dragon magic..." Erza trailed off with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah that would have been weird." Natsu laughed. Erza was just glad Natsu was dense enough to believe that she hadn't done such things. Happy was right he was dense. "I don't think any thing's going to happen on this patrol wanna go fishing?"

"We can not abandon our job Natsu!" She growled at him before her features softened. "It was nice of you to ask though." She said softly with a smile.

"Well I'm still mad at Happy for telling you that I had a crush on you so I have to have someone to fish with otherwise it will be even more boring then usual." At this comment several tick marks appeared on Erza's forehead as she clenched her fists. "Gildarts thinks Fishing is a man's romantic adventure what ever that's supposed to mean... never been a romantic myself."

"_It's alright Erza you just took it a little to far in your imagination. Just smile and nod girl smile and nod."_ Erza thought to herself. "A romantic adventure you say?"

"Yeah he said it back on Tenrou island right before Cana said she was his daughter." Natsu said rubbing his head. "Come to think of it whenever Gildarts has been back to the guild he has never had time for fishing... always spending time with Cana."

"Well if Igneel came back wouldn't you want to spend a lot of time with him?" Erza asked.

"Yeah but we would still go fishing!" Natsu shouted. "Igneel loved fishing! Who do you think taught me to fish so well and I passed my teachings onto Happy."

"Well maybe one day you will be able to each me how to fish Natsu." Erza smiled.

"Or I could not teach you and always hang it over your head that I'm a better fisherman that you!" Natsu roared in triumph before he was slapped in the back of the head. "Lessons are on Tuesdays." He said as his eyes swirled around in his head as Erza dragged him off on there patrol.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since the Fairy Tail Wizards had entered Yokai academy, apart from the patrols and the occasional fights they had to break up during and after school hours it was rather peaceful at the school for monsters. Lucy, Gray and Happy didn't really have all that much trouble on there patrol routes unlike Erza and Natsu that some times had to break up five fights a day.

So today they were walking towards school and Natsu was a happy camper since tomorrow was the weekend meaning no school. But first he had to get through today without Erza killing him. Reason being? The test scores of last week were posted today. So he was conflicted... should he be in a good mood as tomorrow is the start of a weekend or... should he be somewhat depressed knowing he could die in the next hour or so.

Either way he still walked next to Erza who was walking next to Lucy who was walking next to Gray and Happy was walking in front of them all with a huge smile on his face. The thoughts going through the exceeds head?

"_Up two three four! Up two three!"_ Was the Exceeds thoughts as he thought that he was leading the band of Wizards. Natsu folded his arms behind his head as he saw the school through the trees and he looked at Gray over Erza and he had a somewhat worried look as he looked back at the Dragon Slayer.

"So how do you think you did Erza?" Lucy asked.

"I think I performed rather sufficiently." Erza told her. "How about you Lucy?"

"I think I did pretty well." Lucy smiled before she noticed the two boys worried faces. "What about you two?" Both instantly froze up at the question.

"How did you two go on the tests?" Erza asked making both of them squeak.

"We did fine right Natsu!" Gray shouted.

"That's right good buddy!" Natsu shouted along with Gray as they wrapped an arm around each other's shoulders.

"Well we will see for ourselves soon enough." Erza said her tone darkening make both of the boys look at one another and gulp before following Erza and Lucy who were still being led by a marching Happy.

Natsu could see the school beyond the trees and he gulped, he honestly didn't know how well he had done on the test, sure he studied hard for it and probably more then he would have liked to but when it came to the actual exam itself he was nervous as all hell and Erza wasn't even in his class. So he did what he always did when it came to Erza being pissed at him took in a breath looked at the others and piss bolted the fuck out of the surrounding area. "Damn it Natsu!" Erza shouted as she took off at a run after him.

"Hehe... I was expecting something like that." Gray chuckled. "Now I won't have to deal with Erza over my test scores."

"Your heartless you know that." Lucy dead panned as they continued walking towards the school which was now in view and they walked passed crying and smiling students and all. Apparently they weren't the only ones worried about the results of the exam. "You think Natsu will be ok?"

"Yeah Erza won't kill him... she loves him to much."

"How do you know that!" Lucy squeaked making Gray look at her with a bored look.

"It's kinda obvious Lucy. There always together much to Natsu's horror, she dragged him to a school for three years just so she wouldn't be far from him. Plus she was sleeping in class the other day and was having a rather intense dream about Natsu." Gray blushed a bit remembered what had come out of the scarlet Wizards mouth... he never thought she would be so vulgar.

"Why was she sleeping in class?" Lucy asked.

"Don't know. When I asked her she said that Natsu had been too hard on her."

"Eh!" Lucy recoiled and looked at Gray in complete horror at what he was implying.

"That's what I said! I totally took it out of concept and got thrown through the class room!" Gray shouted before calming down. "But she cleared it up saying Natsu had been teaching her how to fish. She said it was the most intense training she had ever done."

"For Fishing?" Lucy asked and Gray nodded.

"Aye! Natsu takes fishing very seriously. If you can't get through his fishing survival camp he won't teach you the secrets of his Dragon Slayer fishing technique."

"Dragon Slayer fishing technique?" Both asked and Happy simply nodded his head.

"Wait when did Natsu start to teach Erza how to fish?" Lucy asked.

"Oh a few weeks ago. Natsu was saying something about hanging being the best fishermen of Erza's head and then Erza hit him and now Natsu has been teaching her how to fish. So when ever me and Natsu go fishing now Erza is with us." Happy told her making Lucy nod.

"Erza has really been going all out at sticking by Natsu's side hasn't she?" Lucy questioned and both Happy and Gray nodded. "You think Natsu will start to have feelings for her?"

"I don't know, he is pretty dense." Happy said continuing to walk towards the school.

"Happy's right, Natsu wouldn't know a girl liked him if she kissed him." Gray told her with a smirk making Lucy fidget somewhat. "Don't tell me..."

"She already has kissed him."

"WHAT!" He shouted.

"Yeah then she confessed her feelings." She chuckled. "Erza's, Erza huh." She smiled. They heard Natsu scream as he came running out the buses and Erza stomped out leaves a twigs in her hair.

"Natsu get back here!" She shouted at him.

"Never!" Natsu shouted back running up the track towards the school.

"Tch... he is such a child." She said as she pulled a stick from her hair.

"I really thought you would catch him Erza." Happy said. "So disappointing." He huffed out.

"Who's side are you on!" Lucy shouted at the cat.

X-X

"Oh man!" Natsu breathed out as he hunched over taking in deep breaths. "She's a devil I swear." He breathed out again.

"Ah! Good morning Natsu!" Moka shouted running over to him. Natsu looked up and smiled.

"Morning Moka." He smiled back.

"Are you here to check over your results for the exam?" She asked bending over so she was eye level with him. Natsu stood up and looked around to see the boards where the results were.

"Gah! God damn it!" He shouted.

"I see you have made it all on your on Natsu." Erza said walking up to him. "I thought you were running away but it would seem that you were only running to get here quicker am I right?" She asked, Natsu was about to shake his head but saw the look in her eyes.

"Yeah that's right!" Natsu squeaked.

"Good." She said walking over to the board. "Ah it would seem that Moka got the thirteenth place. Well done." Erza smiled.

"Oh... well it was nothing really." Moka said a blush over her face.

"Oh look I got twenty third!" Lucy said with stars in her eyes jumping up and down pointing at the board.

"You cheated." Happy said.

"Shut up I did not!" Lucy shrieked at the cat. "Don't go making up lies!"

"Hmm." Erza said resting a hand on her chin.

"What did you get Erza?"

"Fourth." Erza said making Lucy's jaw to drop. "I was hoping for the top three."

"It's better than what I got so be happy." Lucy whined. "Oh Natsu what did you get?" She asked only to see that Natsu was no longer there. "Natsu?"

"Now where did he run off too?" Erza asked looking around only for Moka to tap her on the shoulder and point to the other side of the board.

"He is down there with Gray." Moka told her making Erza's features darken before she cracked her knuckles.

"Where is it!" Natsu shouted as he looked over the name son the board. "I can't find it anywhere!"

"Maybe your so stupid they didn't even put your name on the board!" Gray shouted back at him as he looked for his name but he couldn't find his own either. "Gah where is it!"

"Maybe it's with your clothes you damn pervert!" Natsu shouted and Gray looked down to see that he was only in his boxes.

"Gah!"

"Natsu! Gray!" They heard Erza shout from the other end of the board.

"Nice knowing you buddy." Natsu said.

"Yeah." Gray said wiping a tear away from his eye. As Erza stomped towards them ready to re-quip a sword Moka called out to her.

"Erza wait a minute. I see their names." Erza turned to look over her shoulder at the pink haired girl to see her pointing at the board. Both Natsu and Gray rushed past the Scarlet beauty and almost barged Moka over at the same time as they looked for there names.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lucy shrieked. "How could they get that far up the board!"

"Haha! I beat you!" Natsu cheered.

"Only by one you idiot!" Gray shouted with a smirk before looking at the name before his and his smirk dropped. "Hey Natsu..."

"Yeah what's up?"

"This is the end of the board that says we did the best right?"

"I think so. Why?"

"We beat Erza."

"WHAT!" Natsu shouted before looking at the board it was true. Erza was fourth Gray was third and Natsu was second. "I still beat you!"

"Why you damn idiot!" Gray shouted before slugging Natsu in the face sending his face into the board.

"Oh that's it you damn Popsicle!" Natsu shouted kicking Gray in the stomach. Gray retaliated by jumping high in the air and aiming a kick for Natsu's head but stopped when Erza ripped him out of the air and threw him to the ground followed by Natsu who was face down in the dirt.

"Was that really necessary?" Lucy asked and Happy just nodded his head with his eyes closed making her sweat drop. _"What's even more weird is that Erza didn't even think about looking for there names above hers."_

"I am pleased that you two have done well and even managed to surpass my own score." Erza said. "But that does not give you the right to fight on school grounds!" She growled and both of them nodded.

"Tsukune how did you do?" Moka asked the brown haired boy as she walked up to him.

"Not so well Moka..." He said scratching the back of his head. "But I'm glad you did so well."

"It was a fluke really." She blushed. "Maybe... if you want... next time we could study together." She told him.

"Yeah that would be great Moka." Tsukune smiled.

There was a commotion not to far from the results board and Natsu immediately saw it. Erza gave him a glance only to see that he was walking off somewhere. She looked to his line of sight to see it was to a group of four people that looked to be getting violent. She mentally growled before following the pink haired boy. She was surprised when the three boys fell to the ground as metal pans fell from the sky onto there head. She saw the little girl with a wand behind her back.

"Haha! Take that you stupid jerks!" She said while poking her tongue out at them.

"Why you damn brat!" One of them with a green armband shouted as he stood up. "I'll show you damn pathetic witch!" He shouted as he went to attack before he was sent flying with a kick to the face.

"Huh?" The girl asked as she saw a boy with pink hair and a scarf kick the class president in the jaw.

"Man that guy was a pain the arse." Natsu said looking back to Yukari. "You alright shrimp?"

"Hey! You you calling a shrimp you damn pink headed elephant!" Yukari shouted back at him.

"Pink headed elephant! Why you damn brat!" Natsu shouted before Erza held him back while he flailed about in her arms. "Let me at her! Let me at her! I can take her!"

"Enough Natsu, are you alright little girl?" Erza asked letting Natsu go and kneeling down in front of Yukari.

"Is everybody ok over here?" Moka asked coming over with Tsukune, Gray and Lucy. Happy was off doing what ever it was he did at this school... speaking of which.

X-X

"Hey Cat. You can't go around doing things like that." A voice said from behind Happy. Happy looked up to see someone standing behind him he had a red head band across his forehead holding his black hair back and the usual school uniform and a camera in his hands.

"What is it that I was doing?" Happy asked.

"You were peaking up that girls skirt."

"Oh yeah and how would you know?" Happy asked.

"Ah well... you know... I..."

"You were doing it too weren't you?" Happy asked making Gin hunch over in defeat. "Awesome!"

"What?" Gin asked.

"Now I have double time with your help I can rule this school." Happy said darkly making Gin take a step back. "Just kidding. You take any good shots with that thing?"

"Oh yeah!" Gin said crouching next to Happy showing him the pictures on the camera making both the man and cat giggle as they saw the pictures.

X-X

"Yeah Moka everyone is fine." Erza said.

"Well... except maybe for that guy." Natsu said thrust a thumb over his shoulder to show the class president slowly getting up. "He got kicked in the jaw." Erza slapped him in the back of the head.

"What did I tell you about kicking people in the face?"

"Well it's better then a flaming fist to the face." He retorted.

"I don't care Natsu. Stop kicking people in the face!" Erza growled at him.

"Then you and everyone stop kicking Happy, he's bound to get head trauma soon enough." Natsu said folding his arms over his chest. Erza chuckled lightly before nodding her head.

"Alright Natsu. If I stop kicking Happy you have to stop kicking people in the face."

"Gray doesn't count right?" Natsu asked before Erza slapped him in the back of the head. "I take that as a yes." He mumbled while rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. Both Natsu and Erza watched as Lucy and Gray talked with Yukari who seemed to have an unnatural attraction to Moka and only apart of Lucy who was quite embarrassed as the little girl ogled her body. Erza looked at Natsu out of the corner of his eye to see him have his tongue out of his mouth with a flame on it as he tried to look at the flame and he actually looked as if he was concentrating very hard. A few people gave him a weird look before hurrying on.

"What do you have planned for the weekend Natsu?" Erza asked suddenly making the fire on his tongue extinguish. "The head Master gave us the weekend of since the exams were over with so what do you plan to do?"

"Sleep in." He smirked. "Can't remember the last time I did." He grinned. "Hell I can't remember the last time I stayed in the same place for such a long time. Always going out on jobs with Happy. Those were the days. I remember when Me and Happy went on vacation for three weeks."

"That was before Lucy joined the guild wasn't it?" Erza asked and Natsu nodded. "I never really asked how it went."

"It was great! I could fish from inside my tent, there was no transport for miles and Happy always loved the fish I caught." He sighed and she couldn't help but blush when she saw that his face was graced that that goofy grin he always wore.

"Hey Natsu!" Gray shouted. "Class is about to start!"

"Yeah don't care idiot!" Natsu shouted back making Gray cock a fist and was about to hit Natsu before a large pan hit him in the head.

"Ow..." Gray said in a daze from the ground.

"Huh. How did that thing get there?" Natsu questioned as he kicked the pan with his toe.

"That's what you get for picking on my protector!" Yukari shouted down at Gray. "Don't get to close to Natsu."

"What the hell do you mean don't get to close to him!" Gray shouted up at her then Yukari looked at Natsu with a glint in her eyes.

"That same pink hair, the power of his attack, his uncaring attitude! IT'S JUST TOO COOL! Plus he is way smarter then you are. Reminds me of Moka!" As she yelled this she latched onto Natsu's waist making him look down at her.

"Oi midget get off me!" Natsu shouted.

"I think it's cute..." Lucy giggled before she saw Erza glaring down at Yukari with pure hatred in her eyes, nobody else really realising it. "Ah... Yukari... maybe your should um... let go of Natsu..." She lightly chuckled as she walked over to them. "Please."

"Why jugs? So you can take him for yourself?" Yukari asked.

"No... not at all... it's just that some people might get jealous who already like Natsu in that way and if you don't let go people may get hurt..." Lucy said her eyes darting to Erza and Yukari gave her an odd look.

"I don't follow." Lucy face palmed before clearing her throat.

"Natsu is by words taken for someone else." Lucy whispered to her.

"Say's who?" Yukari asked while Natsu pushed against her head to try and get her off. A hand rested on Lucy's shoulder making her look up to see Erza with a small smile on her face.

"I'll deal with this Lucy."

"Oh... ok..." Lucy said before taking a few steps away. Once again Erza knelt down next to Yukari who was still being pushed away by Natsu.

"Now Yukari, let go of Natsu." Erza simply stated.

"No." Everyone face palmed before Erza's features suddenly changed and her eyes became darker.

"Yukari. Let. Go. Of. Natsu." Her voice made everyone that was listening shake in fear and Yukari let go of Natsu. "Thank you." She smiled sweetly.

"I think they forgot about us." The class president said.

"Yeah..." Another trailed off.

"What should we do?" All three of them shrugged.

"You leave before I get angry." Erza said rounding on them with the same look in her eyes and the three quickly nodded and ran away fearing for there lives. "Now. Natsu Gray Lucy to class and I will see you all in PE since our class is joining for that class today." Both Natsu and Gray mumbled while Lucy chuckled nervously and followed Natsu to there class. "Yukari try to stay out of trouble ok?" Yukari quickly nodded her head before running off.

"You sure have a way with people don't you Erza?" Moka asked with a chuckle. "I think it's nice."

"Thank you Moka. Shall I walk with you to class?" Moka nodded her head and the two began to walk together. It was quite silent as they walked through the halls and Moka was glad that no one tried to harass her and she sent a mental thank you to Erza. After the male side of the school had seen what Erza would do if they asked her out or tried to be a pervert around her they soon either avoided her all together or just got the hell out of her way if she was heading there way.

"So you really like Natsu huh?" Moka questioned randomly. "I can understand why. He is very cute." She giggled.

"Yeah..." Erza said while looking out the corner of her eye at the pink haired girl beside him. "What about you? You seem to get along well with that Tsukune boy."

"Oh! We're just friends is all! Just friends!"

"I see." Erza said and Moka stood at her door with a smile.

"Thank you for walking with me Erza, I always seem to have a peaceful walk when I'm with you. Enjoy the rest of your day." She smiled and Erza nodded her head and as Moka slid open the door she saw Natsu talking to Happy about something which must have made Lucy made at both of them as the blonde hit both of them. Erza couldn't help but smile a little at Natsu who was laughing while Happy started to tease the blonde once more about something. She turned on her heel and began to walk towards her own class with a single thought on her mind.

"_I will love you forever and always... my Natsu."_


	6. Chapter 6

"Oi you fuck head hit the ball when I serve it to you!"

"You call that a serve you shit stain!"

"You two cut it out already." Lucy sighed with a hand on her head. The blonde hated P.E with all her might and for one reason and one reason only. Bloomers! Those stupid red things she was told to wear since her first P.E lesson and after she refused after seeing what they looked like on, Erza 'convinced' her to wear them and to participate in all school cultures as they come. She couldn't remember if she had ever worn such a revealing outfit, sure she wore short skirts but nothing compared to this! It didn't help that when Erza and Lucy went to get the P.E uniform that the clerk gave her one that was two sizes too small! So here she stood trying to cover her figure from the perverts that surrounded her and she growled. "Back off you damn freaks!" She shouted.

"All right fuck stick try this one on for size!" Gray shouted as he gripped the tennis ball in his hand and the tennis racket in the other. The tennis ball turned to ice and as Gray served it to Natsu who's grin hadn't faded all P.E. As the ice ball was sent hurtling towards Natsu he gripped his tennis racket making it burst into flames and hit the ice ball back making the ice around it melt at the intense flames and sending the ball flying back towards Gray over the net.

"That's right! How you like them apples!" Natsu shouted back with a smirk as Gray raised the tennis racket up only for the tennis ball to fly straight through the racket. "Ha! Beat that ya little bitch!"

"You cheated ass-hole!" Gray shouted back.

"How the hell did I cheat ye pansy ass ice sculpture making bitch!"

"What did ya call me flame-tard!"

"Oh real original you... you... you... uh... come on I just had one!" Natsu shouted gripping his head.

"Your such a dumb-arse!" Gray laughed. "Didja, wanna finish that thought!" Gray roared in laughter.

"Didja... wanna shut your negative... bad... wordsy mouth!? Ha! Eat those words!" Natsu said in a triumphant tone only making Gray laugh louder before he collapsed onto the ground in a fit of laughter. "Hey what the hell are you laughing at!" Natsu shouted.

"Your! Your such a moron!" Gray bellowed in laughter as he held his stomach. Natsu growled as he was about to raise his fist Happy walked up to him with a smile.

"Hey Natsu." He simply said.

"Oh hey Happy, where have you been? I haven't seen you since before we checked our scores on the test."

"Oh... I was just hanging around you know..." He trailed off.

"Oh cool." Natus told him. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I beat Erza and Gray in the test! How awesome am I!"

"Your pretty awesome Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"It's like his very own self confidence boost." Lucy sweat dropped as she stood next to a smiling Moka and Kurumu who had her arms crossed.

"I think he is very cute. Happy that is." Moka told her. "I can only say I have never seen a talking cat before."

"Well he's something called an Exceed." Lucy told her. "He even has wings as you have seen when he flies around the class room from time to time. He is anything but cute."

"You don't mean that. Look at him, his cute little whiskers, his soft blue fur the way he looks up girls skirts... that damn cats a pervert!" Kurumu shouted seeing what Happy was doing.

"So is Natsu... he's just to damn dense to actually know what's right and wrong when it comes to perverted things." Lucy told them. "I don't know why Erza likes him so much."

"Speaking of Erza where is she?" Kurumu asked. "I haven't seen her since this morning."

"I think she said she was going to talk to Yukari about how she has been acting up in class." Moka said. "She really is one to follow the rules isn't she?"

"Yeah but when it comes to her it's a whole different story." Lucy sighed.

"Well I think I know why Natsu and Gray don't like each other very much. Natsu uses fire and Gray uses Ice am I right Lucy?"

"Yeah... something like that." Lucy smiled. "The funny thing is when it comes down to it, the two of them can work together and their a hell of a team when they do. Their both highly reliable when the time comes to it and when they are on there last legs they still get through the fight with barely anything left."

"Wow. They must be pretty strong then." Moka said and Lucy simply nodded her head.

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Kurumu asked.

"Ah a few years now, we went to school together in the human world and just sought of glided together." That was the story that Erza had told them to tell if anyone asked about there past. That they all knew one another from the human world school they attended before coming to Yokai. It would just raise more questions if they said they had come from another dimension just to come to this school so Erza had thought of a way to drop suspicion.

Just when ever someone asked Gray or Natsu about how they knew two babes such as Erza and Lucy they simply yelled at them to mind there own business or mostly in Natsu's case punch them in the face and walk off.

"Natsu was the first person I could truly call a friend. At first I thought he was weird and he forgot my name and called me Loony or Luigi a whole bunch of times but he was nice to me and I figured a few bad qualities didn't stop him from being nice so I stayed his friend."

"I have known Natsu since we were both young." Erza said walking up behind them. "He's always been loud and rash but he is one of the strongest people I know. He defies all odds for his friends."

"Wow... you guys sure do think highly of him." Moka said as she turned back to the laughing Gray, Happy and Natsu who were talking with one another. "It must have been hard... I mean going to a human school and all."

"Yeah." Lucy said nervously.

"I went to a human school and they treated me like an outcast. I didn't have any friends, everyone thought I dressed weirdly and nobody even tried to be my friend." Moka said quietly. "That was until I met Tsukune. He was my first true friend. Just like Natsu was to you Lucy." She smiled at the blonde.

"Humans aren't all that bad." Erza spoke. "I made a few human friends while living in the human world."

"Oh! I know all humans aren't bad. Tsukune showed me that." Moka smiled before her eyes widened. "Not that Tsukune is a human or anything!" She said with a laugh. Lucy and Kurumu laughed along with her even if Lucy's was a bit nervous but Erza could see the hesitation in Moka's eyes. But she bit back her tongue to question the pink haired girl and did what she usually did when things made her anxious or wanting to ask questions that needed to be dealt with at a later time... she stared at Natsu. She sighed dreamily as Natsu followed Gray's own eagerness and through his shirt to the ground.

"Erza shouldn't you stop them before it gets out of control?" Lucy asked seeing the two semi naked teens glaring at one another with massive smirks on there faces. Before anyone could react Natsu and Gray had charged at one another leaving dust in there wake. Gray dodged underneath a flying fist of Natsu and aimed his elbow upwards into the Dragon slayer's stomach only for Natsu to jump up and over him sending a roundhouse kick into his back but it didn't collide with Gray. Both looked up to see Erza and both gulped. Erza had a hold of Natsu's outstretched leg while gripping Gray by the arm.

"What have I told you two about fighting!" She shouted at them.

"Holy crap I didn't even see her move!" Kurumu said in shock as she saw Erza shouting at the two teens. Lucy simply slapped her forehead while Moka's eyes were wide, she had never seen anyone move as fast as the three of them had just done.

"The three of them most be strong monsters." Moka said in awe.

"You have no idea." Lucy sweat dropped. "Natsu's the strongest of them all."

"_**Tch"**_ Was all Moka heard from her rosary around her neck and she started to mentally sweat. She had never really talked with her inner self apart from when she was warned about Kurumu being a succubus and that was it and she hadn't heard from her again well that was until now. To top it off it was about someone being stronger then her or that's what she thought it meant at least. She would have to remind Natsu to be careful had he ever meet her inner self. But from what Lucy has told her about him, he would be like her little sister trying to get the rosary off just so he could fight her.

The thought of Kokoa made her depressed a little bit, all year she hadn't heard anything from her which was strangely unusual by now she would have at least snuck into the school just to scare the crap out of her but so far nothing of the sought had happened.

"Moka are you alright?" Lucy asked. "You kinda drifted off there for a moment."

"Oh yeah I'm fine." She smiled. "Just thinking about some stuff." They heard a groan and saw Natsu and Gray on the ground twitching slightly with Erza walking back over to them.

"Those two..." She sighed. "Will they ever learn?"

"If you ever get together with Natsu how's it going to work?" Kurumu asked. "I mean you beat him senseless every time he does something wrong and if anything him and Gray are scared shitless of you. So how do you plan to make it work?" Erza's eyes narrowed at her making Lucy gulp and take a step back. Lucy was surprised when the scarlet haired woman's eyes softened.

"I... I... will think of something..." She said as she folded her arms over her chest and looked away. "I just need to keep them in line for the time being. I will have a chat with both of them soon about there behaviour, something I should have done long ago."

X-X

"Will you be my girlfriend!" Yukari shouted out to Moka. "You can also be my boyfriend if you want to Natsu!" All members at the lunch table had for some reason all taken a drink right before the little witch had started to talk, all took a spit take when she had finished talking. Natsu and Moka who were sitting next to one another had there jaws dropped and stared at the witch. Gray pushed against Natsu's head only to get no response so he raised a finger and it turned to ice before putting it in his ear.

"Fuck! You bastard that's cold!" Natsu shouted rounding on Gray who was trying and failing to hold his laughter in.

"It's ice. It's meant to be cold." Gray told him through chuckles.

"I thought we talked about this Yukari. You. Can't. Have. Natsu." Erza stated. "He's mine."

"It's a matter of opinion." Yukari told her making everyone's jaw drop including Erza's.

"Don't I get an opinion!" Natsu shouted.

"No now shut up!" Erza and Yukari shouted at him. Natsu deflated while Happy gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Moka and Natsu will be my lovers! We will have great threesomes together and you can't say anything about it!" Yukari shouted at Erza. "I have already decided."

"Damn it! How old is this girl!" Kurumu shouted. "This flat chested witch shouldn't be talking about things like this!"

"She is right. Little girls should not be talking about this." Erza said. "Especially about men that don't belong to them."

"I don't belong to anyone!" Natsu shouted. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" He continued to shout as he stood up. "Come on Happy." He said walking away. Happy gave Erza and Yukari a disappointing look before flying after the pink haired Dragon Slayer. Natsu was pissed and he didn't really know why, he knew Erza was possessive of things especially her strawberry cheesecake but this was on a whole different level it was like he had no choice in his life any more... not that he would go for the pubescent witch anyway. "We're skipping school for the rest of the day Happy." Natsu told the flying cat.

"Erza wont like that..."

"Screw what Erza likes! Since when did we ever give a crap about what anyone else thought of us Happy." Natsu shouted before taking a deep breath. "Sorry Happy, let's just go fishing, I saw a lake one time on one of my patrols with Erza." Happy simply nodded his head and flew up and sat on Natsu's head as he walked towards the lake. It was a few hours later when the three students that Natsu had seen that morning came running out of the woods. School was finished and the sky had started to darken so it wasn't much of a surprise that there were students out of class. Natsu didn't even give them a look while Happy looked over at them from where he was perched on a rock fishing rod in hand and a fishing hat with lures on it.

"Hey Cat! Did you see a little witch run by?" The student president asked noticing that Natsu still hadn't even bothered to look over at them plus he didn't want to deal with the guy who had kicked him in the face earlier that day.

"Little witch run by, chief? Little witch go in the water. Shark in the water. Farewell and adieu..." Happy replied in a strong accent.

"What are you talking about?"

"What?"

"What?"

"I'm talking about a great white, chief. Two ton of him. Twenty, maybe thirty-footer."

"There's no shark here."

"You sure about that? You ever seen a shark's eyes, chief? Kind of like doll's eyes, all black and lifeless-like. Twenty nine kids go in the water. Twenty two kids come out of the water. The ice cream man, he takes the rest. April the 5th, half past three in the afternoon chief."

"Gah! Your not helping at all!"

"Aye!" Natsu chuckled lightly at seeing his little buddy messing with people, it was always fun to see. "I made you laugh Natsu!"

"Yeah I guess you did." Natsu smiled. "What the hell do you guys want with Yukari? She knock you out again?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" The student council president shouted. "You were missing in class today! That's against school rules!"

"Screw the school rules!" Natsu shouted standing up. "You want to do something about it here I am!" The three of them took a step back. "Come on then! I don't have all day!" The three took of running into the swamp afraid of what the Dragon Slayer would do in his rage.

"That was pretty scary Natsu." Happy told him.

"Yeah ya think so?" Natsu chuckled. "We should probably follow them make sure Yukari doesn't get hurt."

"I thought you didn't like her?"

"I don't. Doesn't mean I'm going to let her get hurt." Natsu said taking off into the trees with Happy following him. When they were heading through the trees Happy swerving through the branches while Natsu manoeuvred his way around them a wave of dark magic power flooded over them making them stop and look up to the sky to see that it had darkened.

"N-Natsu what is that!" Happy stuttered out gripping onto Natsu's leg.

"I don't know Happy but it can't be good! Let's go!" He shouted turning left and running towards where the aura was coming from.

X-X

Moka's leg had just connected with the jaw of the lizard man and had sent him flying and she had just placed her foot on the ground when something had connected with her cheek sending her flying into the trees. Natsu roared in triumph.

"Ha! Got it!" Natsu cheered as everyone looked at him in shock, standing around were Tsukune who was holding a rosary in his grip Kurumu who's eyes were wide at what had just happened to inner Moka. Yukari was on the ground and from what Happy could tell her wand broken in front of her. Gray was trying not to laugh at the situation once again. Lucy had face palmed and Erza just sighed. "Oh hey guys, why didn't you do anything about that chick?"

"That was Moka dumb ass!" Gray laughed. "Your such an idiot!"

"Na uh! Moka has pink hair. Just like me! Get your eyes checked you damn ice queen!"

"What did you call me you damn fire breathing punk!" Natsu was about to reply with his own barrage of insults before he felt the aura in the area go even colder and he looked to the direction he had kicked Moka. He saw her standing up and glaring daggers at him as she brushed her cheek with the back of her hand to see that he had drawn blood.

"Oh want another round huh?" Natsu smirked.

"I wouldn't." Kurumu told him. "You only got lucky because you surprised her."

"Oh yeah!" Natsu shouted back at the blue haired busty girl. "How much you wanna bet!"

"I bet you have to wear the girls school uniform!"

"Your on!" Natsu shouted before a kick hit him straight in the side of the face from Moka sending him flying into the trees making Kurumu grin.

"Tch know you place you idiot!" Moka shouted at him and her eyes widened in shock when she saw him standing back up and spat out blood.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Natsu grinned making her take a step back, she had just kicked the living shit out of his face and he was having fun?

"Natsu stop being an idiot! Stop the fight already!" Lucy shouted at him.

"Not a chance Luce!" Natsu called out to her. "It's been a while since I had a decent fight, I mean Gray can't fight for shit and Erza won't fight me so I guess this chick will have to do for the time being." He grinned as he punched his fist together igniting them in flames and getting into a stance making the non-wizards of Fairy Tail eyes widen in shock, they knew he had control over fire but they didn't know to what extent.

"I hear your a pretty tough monster." Moka said stretching out her shoulders. "Time to test it out huh. Bring it."

"Aren't you going to do something Erza?" Lucy asked looking to the S-class Wizard and she just shook her head. "Why?"

"Natsu is a fighter, he needs to fight to calm down, he needs to fight otherwise all his energy builds up and he has outbursts like he did earlier today. I refuse to fight him because when ever he asks I have homework to do or I'm too busy. This will be a good way for Natsu to let off some steam."

"Then let him fight Gray." Lucy said. "At least then nothing bad will happen, there pretty evenly matched."

"I would agree with you on that one Lucy." Erza told her. "But I also want to know what the power of an S-class monster is." She told her making the blonde sweat drop. "Natsu will be able to show me that." Both Natsu and Moka dashed forward with incredible speed behind them kicking up the dust and dirt around them. When the cloud of dust covered them they could feel the impacts between the two and one of the impacts was so strong that the blast actually cleared the area of the dust and everyone was shocked at what they saw. Natsu was crouched down grinning with his arm raised up and Moka's leg pressing down with a pissed off look on her face.

"What the hell are you!" Moka growled out.

"Me?" Natsu grinned. "I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer." He grinned and took in a deep breath. **"Fire Dragons Roar!"** He called out and everyone watched in shock as Flames covered Moka's form.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted out only for him to see Moka jump out of the flames and land a short distance away from the raging inferno that was Natsu's attack. Her uniform was lightly charred and smoke was coming from the burnt places as she watched the fire die down and eyed Natsu with a glare. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Wait." Natsu said standing up a thoughtful look on his face abruptly stopping the fight. "Tsukune just called you Moka, you have the same name as a friend of mine." Everyone including Moka face faulted.

X-X

"So you are Moka."

"For the last damn time yes!" Moka shouted in anger at the pink haired teen. "How many times do I have to explain it!"

"One more might help." Gray chuckled only to get a glare from Moka.

"So your wearing a wig?" Natsu asked.

"No!" She growled back. Natsu walked up to her a pulled a strand of her hair before being punched in the face. "That hurt ass hole!"

"This just doesn't make sense." Natsu said looking at Moka with an indent of her fist in his face. "You don't look like Moka, you don't have awesome hair any more. Your boobs are bigger and your skirts shorter."

"How do you know her boobs are bigger?" Lucy asked and before anyone knew what happened Natsu had a handful of Moka's fun bags. "There even firmer then Lucy's." He said and squeezed to show his point. Everyone watched as Moka's face went red, they weren't sure if it was because of anger or embarrassment.

"Take. Your. Dirty. Fucking. Hands. Off. ME!" She shouted before sending a kick to his midsection and slamming an elbow into his back sending him to the ground. "I am not here so you can fucking play with my tits!" She roared at him and he only mumbled something into the dirt. Everyone lent down to hear what he said.

"Say that again Natsu?" Yukari asked.

"Then what are they there for." Natsu said and before Gray or Tsukune could figure out what was going on, Moka, Erza, Lucy, Yukari and surprisingly Kurumu were all kicking him.


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu was in a word pissed. The only weekend he had to himself since he had come to this school and he had to spend it in the god damn infirmary after his beating from the girls after his little incident with Moka. Every time he had tried to escape Erza had been there to drag him back into the school hospital and even threatened to take all his fishing privileges away. On the upside? Erza had been there with him all through the two days from morning till night until curfew. They had simply just talked after Erza's apology for treating him like an object.

It was nice talking to her again, he couldn't remember the last time he had the time to sit around and talk to someone, the last person he was able to talk like this to was in fact Erza right after the fantasia parade and Laxus's expulsion from the guild. There hadn't been a lot of time for any of that between going to Edolas, the attack at the S-class exams and fighting the the wizard tournament and since then they had practically been ready for anything to happen so it was nice to just relax. When he had finally been released from the infirmary it was late afternoon and he growled in frustration with Erza smiling while walking beside him her hair up in a pony tail like she had been accustomed to putting it up ever since Natsu said he liked her hair like that.

"So Natsu how does it feel to be out of bed?" Erza asked.

"Would have felt better if I was never in the damn thing." Natsu mumbled. She only smiled in response as she walked side by side with him, over the last two days she had felt Natsu opening up to her again and she couldn't help but feel giddy. Happy had only visited Natsu a few times which the pink haired Dragon Slayer didn't mind mostly it was routine check ups that a normal cat would do to feel comfort before going off and doing what ever perverted things Happy did.

"Natsu I need to ask you something." Erza stated as she tugged on his sleeve and motioned over to a bench so that they could sit down. Both walked over and sat down.

"Sure what is it Erza? You can ask me anything." Natsu said with a grin his bad mood seeming to vanish.

"Do you regret coming here on this job?" She asked as she looked Natsu in the eye. "I understand if you do."

"Well I can't say it would have been my first choice... but I guess it's alright." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Look how many new friends were making! Moka is kick ass just look at her hair!" Erza's smile slightly twitched at the mention of the vampire and the main cause for Natsu being in the infirmary for the weekend which fucked up her plans didn't it. She indeed had more plans to try and seduce Natsu or at least try and get his feelings to change about her in some way while on a date or something but she thought it was nice that they had spent the two days together catching up so it wasn't all bad. "Plus Happy seems to be having fun."

"Yeah." Erza smiled. "I think it was good of us to get out of the guild for a while even if we will miss everyone there." Natsu nodded in agreement and the two sat in silence for a while Natsu leaning back looking up to the sky while Erza sat looking into the trees. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and had to smile a little, he had a small smile on his face with his eyes closed. "You know Natsu, you look cute, even if Mira said you have lost your cuteness." She blushed when he looked at her with wide eyes. "I don't think you will ever grow out of being cute." She chuckled lightly.

"Wait you and Mira talk about me?" Natsu asked in surprise.

"Well no not really it was just something she said before we left is all." Erza told him. "She said you grew out of your cuteness I still think your cute." She said all the while blushing.

"Well that wasn't very nice of Mira." Natsu said folding his arms. "What did I ever do to her?"

"Oh it wasn't anything to be mad at her Natsu, she just thinks your sexy now." She told him making his eyes shoot wide open in shock.

"The hell Mira!" Natsu shouted while Erza chuckled slightly. Natsu soon calmed down and returned to looking up to the sky. Erza leaned back into the chair and put her hands in her lap as she stared at them. "Hey Erza..."

"Yeah Natsu?" She asked not looking up.

"When did you start to like me like you do?" Erza's head shot up and looked at him to see he was still looking up to the sky.

"I didn't really think you wanted to talk about it." She said a little sad. "It's not like you do bring it up anyway." She told him, Natsu still hadn't looked at her. "But if you really want to know, then it was just after the tower of Heaven." This time she saw Natsu's eyes widen a bit in surprise but he still didn't look at her. "You almost died because of me Natsu." She told him. "If you hadn't rescued me from the tower I don't know what would of happened."

"I remember you told me you saw your funeral." Natsu said surprising her.

"Yeah... you didn't believe I was dead."

"Well your Erza... you won't ever die." He smiled sheepishly. "Your too strong to kick the bucket. Your going to grow old, have children even grandchildren." She saw a small smile smile tug at Natsu's lips. "All the while keeping Fairy Tail in line. I wouldn't be surprised if Gramps makes you the guild master."

"I don't think I would be good for the job, I love the adventure a job gives to much." She smiled. "That's the same reason you would turn down the job wouldn't it?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah with all the paperwork Gramps has to do I think I would rather let Happy be Guild Master. He would love it."

"Be just as perverted as Makarov as well." She chuckled and Natsu chuckled with her. They were both quiet for some time just enjoying one another's company as the sun began to set leaving them in an orange glow of the setting sun. Both were looking up into the sky and Erza had a small smile on her face just from being next to Natsu.

"You know... I... always wanted to kiss you..." Natsu said making Erza's eyes widen in surprise as she turned to look at him and a small blush covered his features as he was still looking up. "You know when I had a crush on you and all... even now..." He whispered the last part. "When you did kiss me... I didn't know what to do I was so shocked." He chuckled as he turned to her. "You were my first kiss." Erza's eyes were still wide in shock. "I didn't know weather to be happy or sad about that though." He said turning away from her. "Happy because I had wanted it for so long... sad because I didn't know how I felt for you any more."

"A-and n-now?" She stuttered out making him turn to her, she was now looking at him with her whole body facing him and her hands supporting her on the seat. He simply smiled and brought a hand up to her face brushing a stray tear away with his thumb. She nuzzled into his hand feeling the warmth only he could offer her as she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes to see that he had come closer to her making her blush. "N-Natsu?"

"I still want to kiss you..." He breathed out as he brought his lips closer to hers and she brought her own closer to his own as she closed her eyes.

"AHH! NATSU!" Shouted happy Jumping onto his face making him fall back in surprise and Erza opened her eyes again to see Happy sitting on Natsu's chest, who was on the ground just as surprised as she was, glaring at her.

"The Hell Happy!" Natsu shouted from where he was laying on the ground.

"How could you Erza! Natsu's meant to be your friend!" Happy shouted with tears in his eyes making Erza look at him with a questioning look.

"What are you talking about Happy?" She asked.

"You were trying to eat Natsu!" Erza face faulted while Natsu slapped his face while Happy continued to glare at Erza. "You don't go around eating people's faces! Your a people! People don't eat other people!"

"She wasn't trying to eat me Happy." Natsu mumbled making the cat turn back to look at Natsu with surprise.

"Then what was she trying to do? What else do you do with your mouth apart from eat? It didn't look like she was talking with you! The only other explanation was she was trying to eat you!" Natsu sighed as he sat up and Happy fell into his lap as he crossed his legs and Happy looked up to him with tears in his eyes. "I don't want you to be eaten Natsu!"

"It's all right Happy." Natsu said placing a hand on Happy's head. "We were just talking." He told the blue exceed. "Right Erza?" Erza looked at him with a small frown before turning back to Happy.

"That's right Happy, we were having an important conversation. Sorry for scaring you." She told him.

"That's okay." Happy told her. "Come on Natsu." The cat said jumping out of Natsu's lap and tugging on his shirt. "Today is the last day of our own little vacation and you just got out of the infirmary so let's go fishing."

"I'll be right with ya little buddy." Natsu smiled before standing up as Happy nodded and waved goodbye as he started to walk off to the lake they had found before Natsu's fight with Moka. Erza looked up to Natsu with a small frown on her face. "I'll see ya Erza." Natsu said walking off with his hands in his pockets leaving Erza there with a frown, when Natsu was out of sight tears leaked form her eyes.

"Natsu your a jerk!" She cried before standing up and running to the dorms. Lucy was shocked when she stepped out of her door to see Erza's own door slam shut with force.

"Erza?" She questioned before walking up to the scarlet hair knight's door. "Erza?" she knocked but there was only a muffled response. "What happened Erza?"

"Go away Lucy." She heard from inside.

"Let me in Erza, if you don't talk about it, it will only get worse." Lucy said again but there was no response. "Please Erza let me in." The door slowly opened and Lucy gasped tears were flowing down Erza's cheeks like a dam had just broken. "What happened Erza?"

X-X

"Sorry for interrupting your important conversation Natsu." Happy said getting comfortable on a rock next to Natsu.

"It's alright Happy." Natsu said as he cast his line out.

"When did you get out of the infirmary? Lucy said you got out sometime this afternoon." Natsu just nodded his head and Happy turned to look at him to see that he was thinking about something and decided to stay quiet. Soon enough both had only caught a couple of fish and Happy sighed. "Well this sucks, we got better luck at the cliff."

"Yeah..." Natsu said as he looked out over the water.

"You ok Natsu? You don't seem to be yourself. Was it something Erza said? She said it was an important conversation."

"It's nothing Happy. Come on I'll heat the fish up."

"Aye..." Happy said without his usual excitement, picking up a raw fish and sticking it in his mouth watching as Natsu made a small fire. Happy just simply watched as Natsu sat there in silence until Lucy walked out of the trees.

"Natsu." She said making the pink haired Dragon Slayer look up at the blonde in surprise.

"Oh hey Luce." Natsu said. "Did you come for fish?" He asked handing her a fish from where he was sitting as she walked over and slapped it out of his hand much to his and Happy's horror.

"Lucy! Why would you do that!" Happy shouted only for Lucy to glare at the exceed which matched one of Erza's own making the cat shut up.

"Your an insensitive jerk Natsu!" She yelled back at Natsu. "Who the hell do you think your doing playing games!" She continued to shout confusing Happy.

"Natsu's hasn't been playing any games Lucy." Happy told her.

"This doesn't involve you Happy!" Lucy shouted at him making the small feline take a step back in shock at how the blonde had shouted at him.

"Don't speak to Happy like that." Natsu growled. "Throw any insult you want at me but speak to Happy like that again and I won't hold back." Lucy's eyes widen a bit before her gaze hardened again.

"What the hell got into you Natsu! Erza's really upset!" Natsu sat back down to where he had been before and looked out of the small lake. "Answer me Natsu!"

"I... I don't know..."

"You really hurt her Natsu, you have to apologise!" Lucy continued to shout.

"Natsu didn't do anything wrong!" Happy shouted standing in front of Natsu.

"It's all right Happy." Natsu said placing a hand on his friends head. "Remember what you told me when we rescued Lucy from Phantom, girls are delicate. Even Erza."

"But you didn't do anything wrong Natsu! You were just having a conversation!" Happy yelled. Natsu frowned a little and let his hand fall off of Happy's head.

"Things between me and Erza have been... complicated lately Happy."

"I... I don't understand Natsu." Happy told him trying to think of what his best friend was talking about. "How is talking so complicated?" Natsu gave a sad look before his eyes went distant.

"It's nothing Happy." Natsu told him. "Come on let's go back to the dorms." He told the exceed standing up as he did so.

"Go apologise to Erza Natsu!" Lucy shouted. "She loves you Natsu." She whispered the last part as Natsu's eyes shot wide open in complete shock. He knew that Erza liked liked him, but he had never thought she had loved him as Lucy was proclaiming. Happy was just as confused as ever since he thought that everyone in the guild loved each other equally. Natsu simply stood there in shock as Lucy's hardened eyes glared at him. "Your making her cry Natsu! I thought you said you never wanted to see her cry again! How could you be so stupid to do something so foolish! I know your dense but I didn't think you were this stupid!" She continued to shout. "She's so upset Natsu! Go apologise now!" Without a second thought Natsu had taken off to the dorms at a full paced sprint.

X-X

Erza sat on her bed a pillow hugged to her chest as she let out small whimpers, she didn't know how Natsu could of played with her feelings like that? Even if they had bad times in the past they had never done anything so hurtful to one another. But at the same time she felt like she deserved it, from all the beatings she had given Natsu all the trips to the hospital because of her. Was even playing with her emotions like he did enough to pay her back for all the thrashings she had given him? She didn't think so. She hugged her pillow tighter to her chest wishing today had never happened.

"_I'm sorry Natsu."_ She thought to herself and the next thing she knew her door had blown of it's hinges and sailed though her room and out the window whizzing past her bed making her eyes widen to see Natsu standing there his foot raised up girls standing behind him gasping. "Natsu?" She asked. "How are you in the girls dorms? What about the barrier?" She questioned only to see Natsu standing there with an anger on his face. "Natsu?"

"I told you to never cry again Erza." He growled out surprising her. "It's beneath you!" This time shouting as he marched toward her. "I promised I would never see you cry again!" He shouted as he picked her up off the bed much to her shock as she just simply stared at the Dragon Slayer in front of her. Natsu's hands were resting on her shoulders as he dropped his head. "I... I didn't mean..."

"It's ok Natsu." She told him bringing him into a hug. "It's ok. You don't have to say anything." Natsu wrapped his own arms around around her and pulled her tighter to him making her let out a squeak.

"Why didn't you tell me." He whispered into her ear making her eyes shoot wide open in surprise. "It's one thing to say I like your and another to say I love you." He told her making her giggle a little.

"Alright Natsu Dragneel." She whispered into his ear. "I love you with all my heart." A small frown came to her face as Natsu pulled back from the hug she was really enjoying it. She looked into his eyes and saw anger there.

"I thought I told you not to cry." He said sternly and her eyes opened wide as she wiped the tears away from her eyes with a small chuckle.

"These are good tears Natsu." She smiled. "Sometimes it's alright to cry."

"It is?" He asked confused and she nodded her head with a smile.

"When your really happy." She told him and he let out a goofy grin. They were silent for a while before Natsu looked back at her his grin gone and she could tell he was trying to think about something. "Natsu ar-hmph!" Before she knew it Natsu's lips had connect with her own. Her eyes were wide in shock before she smiled and began to kiss him back. The kiss the two shared was anything but their lips just touching each other. Both of them weren't experienced in kissing, but she didn't care as she enjoyed kissing the person she fell in love with. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him, feeling his body heat against hers and it just gave her chills.

She felt him move his own arms down to her waist and place them there. He suddenly felt her tongue against his bottom lip and try to push into his mouth. He wasn't sure what she wanted, but he opened his mouth and when her tongue entered his mouth, he suddenly felt a jolt throughout his body. He could feel her tongue exploring his mouth and it only made the kiss that much better. He tried touching her tongue with his own and it increased the feeling. He wasn't sure if what they were doing was still considered kissing, but he enjoyed the feeling.

Erza was in the same situation as Natsu. When he let her put her tongue into his mouth, she was overjoyed. As she explored his mouth, she felt her entire tingle with excitement. She wasn't experienced in kissing, but she knew what they were doing was French kissing each other and she loved it, especially when she danced with Natsu's tongue with her own, the only experience she had with this type of kissing was in her romance novels. However, both of them had to breathe and they pulled away. Both were blushing furiously until a giggle brought them out of it and both turned to see a wide eyed Happy and a giggling Lucy.

"Your trying to eat each other!" Happy shouted and all three of them sweat dropped. "I knew it Erza! Your a camel!"

"Camel?" Lucy asked.

"I think he means cannibal." Erza told them.

"No I got it right the first time." Happy told them. "So why are you eating Natsu, Erza!"

"Why do you think Natsu wouldn't 'eat' Erza?" Lucy asked before he jaw dropped at what she had just insinuated and looked over to a furiously blushing Erza who was stuttering and mumbling things about going to fast.

"Yeah Happy! I'm tough enough to eat Erza any day of the week!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Happy shouted back.

"Yeah!" Both were suddenly kicked out of Erza's room colliding with the wall across from Erza's door.

"Stop being so damn perverted!" Erza shouted with a blush covering her face. "You cannot eat me!" She shouted breathing heavy and Lucy was off somewhere in her dreams as a large blush covered her face and her leg and arm twitched ever so lightly every couple of seconds. "Now look what you did to Lucy!"

"Oh no Natsu! You broke her!" Happy shouted panicking.

"I didn't break her!" Natsu shouted as he stood up and began to shake the girl with force. "Come on Lucy I didn't break you! If I did I'm sorry and now I need to fix you! Happy go get me some duck tape!"

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted flying out of Erza's broken window leaving a frustrated Erza and Natsu who was shaking Lucy until the blonde finally snapped out of it.

"GAH! NATSU STOP SHAKING ME!" Lucy shouted before slugging the Dragon Slayer in the face effectively sending him to the ground.

"Ow." He whined from the floor.

"The hell were you doing Natsu!" Lucy shouted at him.

"We thought you were broke."

"So you wanted to break me more!" Lucy shouted at him until Happy flew in with a roll of duck tape.

"Natsu I got the duck tape... oh Lucy your fixed!"

"We still need the duck tape." Natsu laughed only to be once again slugged by Lucy.

"Alright that's enough you three." Erza said. "Now Natsu, I want to know how you got through the barrier." Natsu just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"You broke it didn't you Natsu!" Happy shouted.

X-X

"And that's how I got through." Natsu said and all three of them face palmed. They had known that the headmaster was a little weird with everything he did and that crazy ass laugh of his but this took the cake. For that matter how the hell did Natsu know that the barrier itself only went thirty centimetres into the ground? "But it was messy as hell and I didn't want to drag dirt in here so I quickly dusted myself off." He chuckled.

"You dug a whole under it." Lucy said with a deadpan expression.

"Yep!"

"Your so smart Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"I know!" Natsu cheered along with the exceed. "Remember I beat Erza in the exams! I'm so awesome!"

"Yeah you are!"

"Seriously, self confidence boost." Lucy muttered.

"Now. Since it is way beyond curfew, Natsu and Happy you should return to your own dorm room." Erza said talking for the first time after Natsu explained how he got inside the barrier. "Now if you remember, tomorrow we have to choose a club to join. I know that with our patrol's in the afternoon a club might be too much and I have already spoke to the headmaster about this. So from now on weekends will be our own to rest and relax. Also we will start our patrols after our clubs activities."

"You think it's alright to join a club Erza? I mean for you and me it will be fine but for Natsu and Gray? I don't think so."

"You left me out!" Happy shouted only to be ignored and Natsu patted him on the head.

"They will do fine." Erza simply stated. "Now all of you should leave since I have to go find my door." She growled and Natsu chuckled nervously before running out of the room with Happy hot on his trail.

"Wanna tell me who kissed who?" Lucy asked with a smirk as a blush covered her face.

"Nope." She smirked making the blonde girl's jaw drop.

X-X

"Aw man!" Natsu mumbled. "I'm tired Happy." He groaned.

"But you have to pick a club today Natsu!" Happy encouraged. "We're on a mission!"

"Mission?" Natsu asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes a very important mission!"

"What could be so important Happy?"

"Mermaids!"

"I don't get it." Natsu told him.

"We are going to find mermaids Natsu! That's the mission!" Happy shouted and Natsu sighed.

"Can't we just get Lucy to call that fish lady?"

"No Natsu that takes the fun out of it! Gin said there were mermaids at school."

"Who's Gin?"

"A friend." Happy simply stated. "Once we find a real live mermaid, we'll be rich and famous! And handsome!"

"Aaand, how are we supposed to find one?" Natsu question the exceed only for Happy to show Natsu a fishing pole with a worm on the hook. "That's never going to work."


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu yawned as Miss Nekonome explained about how they were going to join clubs today, he already knew what was happening thanks to Erza telling him. Happy was off in his own little world talking about catching a mermaid, something he had been dead set on for a while even since before they left Fairy Tail and came to the school... the cat had weird ambitions that was for sure.

So Natsu simply sat quiet and waited for the speech about clubs and what not was over and thought about the events that had happened last night. Erza and he had kissed, not a simple kiss either a full blown erotic kiss. He blushed at the memory of it. He didn't know what had caused him to kiss her, before when they had been seated on the bench and before Happy's interruption he had planned to kiss her that was for sure but Happy had been there to stop it.

When they were alone there was nothing to stop it and he kissed her, he didn't know why or if it was to make her feel better. When Lucy and Happy had made there appearance he was slightly happy since he didn't need to explain what the kiss was about but now some time today he would have to face Erza. He had no idea what to say to her. As he looked towards the board not even noticing that the class had been dismissed a face popped into his line of vision and he jerked back and his seat tipped backwards and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow." He mumbled.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Moka said as she helped him up. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's alright Moka." Natsu said. "Just lost in thought."

"Don't lie Natsu." Happy said standing on his desk. "You wouldn't know how to think."

"That's not a nice thing to say Happy." Natsu mumbled. "Since when did you become so mean?"

"I just tell it like it is Natsu." Happy told him folding his arms.

"Well what were you thinking about?" Moka asked holding her arms behind her back and smiling at him.

"Oh nothing important. Where is everyone?" Natsu asked looking around the now empty room. "Is it lunch time?"

"No silly." She smiled. "We get to go choose our club today. So let's go." She urged tugging on his arm and pulling him out of the room. "Lets find a fun club okay?"

"I wonder if they have any clubs with fire in them..." Natsu thought as they soon started to walk together.

"You really like fire don't you?" Moka asked and Natsu nodded his head. "Why is that?"

"Because of Igneel." Natsu smiled. "He was a fire dragon after all."

"A dragon? Really you met a real dragon! That's incredible Natsu!" Moka almost yelled in excitement. "I always wanted to see a dragon but never have been able too."

"Yeah believe me, there hard creature's to find. Especially Igneel!" He growled.

"Sounds like you knew Igneel on a personal level." Natsu nodded again. "May I ask how you knew him?"

"He raised me and taught me dragon slayer magic. He was my father."

"Wow that's incredible Natsu, but why would a dragon teach you how to slay a dragon?"

"That's all Dragons can teach someone or how to be awesome at fishing!" Natsu cheered and they continued walking. "When I was younger... Igneel abandoned me and I had to live on my own for a while before I found another family." He smiled.

"It must have been sad for you to find out that Igneel had abandoned you." Natsu nodded his head.

"So when do we get to fight again? We never settled out fight the other day." Moka's eyes shot wide open at that as she looked at the grinning pink haired dragon slayer.

"Ah... well... you see..." Moka stuttered. "You kind of upset my other self." She said nervously.

"Ah don't be a grumpy bum." Natsu pouted. "I thought that somebody might be able to give me a good fight here, but so far your the only one that has put up much of a challenge."

"You still don't understand it all do you?" Moka asked with a small knowing smile.

"Not a clue." Natus told her making her sigh. She unbuttoned her top button and pulled out her rosary and showed it to him.

"This is my rosary. It holds back my vampiric nature." She told him. "When it's removed my other self that you saw the other day comes out and takes over this body. It's weird, recently since I met Kurumu I have been able to speak with my inner self."

"Really now?" Natsu asked a grin spreading onto his face and Moka nodded missing the grin. Natsu reached out and grabbed the rosary shocking Moka. "OI YOU IN THERE! NEXT TIME YOUR OUT WE'RE HAVING A RE-MATCH GOT THAT!" He shouted making everyone turn to look at them. Moka was surprised just as any of them were. "You think she heard me?"

"I... I don't know..." Moka said shakily. "But if... if you want... I could pass her along the message."

"_**No need, I heard him... quite painfully if I may add."**_

"Does this glowing circle mean she heard me? Man this is doing my head in!" Natsu growled letting go of the rosary and gripping his head. "This is so god damn confusing! Two Moka's one body, doesn't make any sense."

"I... I know it's hard to believe... but it's the truth Natsu." Moka told him and he looked up at her.

"Well ok then." Moka's jaw dropped at how easily he had accepted that fact.

"Man in doesn't look like any of these clubs have fire in them, this sucks." Natsu said after they had looked at many stalls that had been set up. "They have science stuff which is lame, photography with weird devices and all, plus the guys that run them are a bunch of creeps." Moka nodded in agreement at the last part of his assumption. "Stupid school not having any fire clubs." He mumbled.

"It will be ok Natsu, I'm sure you will find a club you will like."

"Why not join the swimming club?" A voice asked from behind them. "Since our club is lacking male members they will all be treated with a great amount of our female club members attentions." Moka and Natsu turned to see a girl with turquoise coloured hair, with fair skin and cyan coloured eyes in a light purple bikini top and a sarong surrounding her waist.

"Eh... I dunno." Natsu said. "Seems more like something the damn perverted snow man would do.

"SAY THAT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!"

"You hear that?" Moka asked Natsu as she glanced around.

"Eh I hear things all the time, doesn't mean I listen to them." Natsu told her making the pinkette sweat drop at his answer.

"Oh Moka! There you are!" A voice came from behind them. "Oh I see your already here." Tsukune smiled as he ran over to them. "I have been looking all over for you. I think we should join this club. The swimming club."

"I... I... I don't thinks so Tsukune... I mean... water is..."

"Oh come now don't be shy." The girl told them. "My name is Tamao Ichinose a third year student. I will look after all of you here." She smiled seeing Moka's reaction.

"Well I guess we could see what it's all about..." Natsu trailed off. "But I swear if there is no fire at all I'm bailing." Moka's usual smile turned into a frown after hearing that.

"Alright now boys, strip off like good young men!" Tamao cheered as a bunch of girls ran over to the both of them stripping them off and somehow never getting them naked while doing so.

"The hell ya damn perverts get off me!" Natsu shouted as the girls cleared away from him leaving him in a pair of black board shorts with orange flames with his scarf wrapped around his head revealing a scar along his neck and Tsukune in simple brown swimming shorts. "Geeze your like a pack of damn vultures." Natsu mumbled. "I wonder if Happy has had any luck yet."

"Nope! But I do think I'm getting close!" Happy announced scaring the living crap out of the pink haired teen. "Gin said they would be near water. I see water!" He announced again pointing at the pool. "I smell something fishy."

"Now that you mention so do I." Natsu agreed. "Eh, someone must be eating a fish."

"NO!" Happy shouted. "I would know because my fish eating radar would of gone off."

"Fish eating radar?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow and Happy simply nodded his head.

"Back to the search!" Natsu simply shrugged as his small blue companion flew off to surround the pool. He saw Moka sitting nervously on one side of the pool while Tsukune was swimming with the older girl.

"This sucks. Who would think of such a club that would have water and no fire." He mumbled before he felt a cold chill down his spine and saw Gray standing there in a pair of board shorts with a grin on his face. "The hell are you grinning at ya damn pervert."

"Oh nothing." He smirked before slapping Natsu on the back once again he noticed a strange chill. He narrowed his eyes as he looked over his shoulder to see it covered in ice. "You should really take note of what you say when others are around Natsu, I knew I would get you back eventually ya know." He grinned and Natsu growled at him before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go Natsu, there would be no point in fighting with him here." Erza told him and he looked over his shoulder to see the scarlet haired beauty that had been plaguing his thoughts that morning standing there in a very revealing bikini. It left little to the imagination. Lucy was standing next to her in if possible an even more revealing outfit while still covering her modesty.

"What did you do to him anyway? He was cursing your name with all the words under the sun. It was quite annoying." Lucy mumbled. "Erza thought it best that we come find you so that you and him don't get into any fights."

"Exactly." Erza agreed nodding her head.

"_Yeah right! The only reason I said that is because I know the real reason Erza wanted to find Natsu and if I said anything other then that Erza would have had me made into a carpet or something! I don't know how she works!" _The blonde thought to herself as Natsu simply shrugged.

"Right-o then." Natsu told them. "Now if I may ask what the hell is a swimming club? I have some sought of idea what it's about but I'm not sure." Both girls face palmed.

"First of all Natsu." Lucy stated. "Do you know what a club is?" She continued to ask. There was silence between the three with the only thing making any noise was the splashing of the pool. If it was the desert a tumble weed probably would have rolled on by, but seeing as this isn't any desert no tumble weeds so we will have to go with the splashing of the water.

"You have no idea what a club is do you?"

"I figured it was something you eat." Natsu said and once again both girls face palmed. "What it's not?"

"No Natsu... it's not." Erza said to him. "It's a group of people that get together and do activities with one another in specific goals of their own club." Natsu gave her a blank look.

"I look my idea better. That sounds boring." Natsu said and both girls sweat dropped.

"That's just how it is Natsu." Lucy told him. "This is the swimming club so people swim." There was a scream of pain and all three looked over to see Moka clenching her sides and was wincing and water trickled down her body. Tamao was laughing and just before she could splash the vampire again, Moka ran off. Instinctively Natsu ran after her. Erza walked over to the side of the pool and looked down at Tamao.

"I do believe you hurt Moka on purpose."

"Yeah and what's it to you?" Tamao asked with a slight grin. "Vampire's should no better then to come near there weakness. I mean what kind of stupid vampire would go near any body of water?" Erza's eyes slightly opened a little and finding out that a vampire's weakness was water. "Silly girls shouldn't follow boys that have other things on there mind." She grinned again. "Oh Tsukune time for another lesson!" She called out swimming away from the edge leaving a somewhat shocked Erza.

X-X

Moka collapsed against a wall between to buildings, she clenched her sides as her arms hugged herself and tears fell from her eyes, she was doing all she could to stop herself from crying out. How could she have been so stupid. To follow Tsukune to a large body of water that she would more then likely get splashed by. If another vampire was there they would kill her for being so stupid and weak. She slumped back against the wall of the alley and curled her knees up to her chest hoping that the pain would soon be gone.

"Moka! Where are you!" She heard a call out. "Moka!"

"N-Natsu?" She whispered and before she knew it the pink haired boy was standing right beside her, she didn't know how he had found her so fast but she was somewhat grateful that someone had come to see if she was alright. Natsu crouched down next to her and she looked at him and smiled weakly. "Y-You shouldn't... h-have come N-Natsu." She winced and the worried face on Natsu only made her heart beat faster.

"What's wrong Moka? Are you hurt?"

"It's n-nothing. Really." This time Natsu physically saw her flinch in pain.

"_**Tell him. He may be able to ease the pain."**_

"I-It's... the water. I-It's a v-vampire's weakness." Moka told him and his eyes opened in surprise and she closed her eyes readying herself for him laughing at her telling her to toughen up but she only felt an immense heat and before she knew what was happening she was dry. When she opened her eyes again Natsu was covered in flames from head to toe and the entire alley was a raging inferno she was the only thing not on fire. She looked at the beauty of the flames as they danced with one another and when they died down she turned back to Natsu who was smiling sheepishly.

"Why didn't you say so? First of all why go near a pool if you knew water was your weakness?" He asked and she dropped her head.

"Because Tsukune wanted to check it out... you also seemed to want to know what the swimming clubs was about."

"Yeah but I thought it had something to do with food..." Natsu trailed off scratching his cheek as he chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that." Moka giggled lightly and Natsu smiled.

"Thank you Natsu."

"Huh? For what?" He asked curiously and tilted his head as he looked at her.

"You dried me off, you helped me. I'm no longer in pain." She smiled. "I may be a bit weaker now since the water was on me for a while but I will be at full strength soon enough." She continued to smile. Natsu nodded his head and stood up and offered her, his hand.

"Come on lets go find a club we all can enjoy." She nodded her head furiously as she took his hand. When they were both standing they heard a shout of panic.

"That was Tsukune!" She yelled as she ran off in the direction of the pool. Natsu raced after her and soon caught up to her. When they made it to the pool Happy was sitting on the fence fishing pole in hand with the line in the water.

"Happy what happened?" Natsu asked.

"Mermaids." He simply said. "Told you I was right." Natsu chuckled as Moka looked at them oddly.

"Natsu! We could use some help over here!" Gray shouted over and Natsu stood with a grin on his face.

"Want to repeat that?" Natsu asked and Gray growled as he dodged a mermaid that had tried to attack him. "Come on say it again. You know you want to."

"Natsu! Help! Now!" Erza shouted as she flung a mermaid away from her and Natsu immediately went over there only for Gray to laugh at him. Natsu jumped into the water and kicked a mermaid away from Lucy who had been searching for her keys in the water and had come up to take a breath. She pulled out what looked to be an ordinary golden key with the crest of the Water Bearer with two parallel waves, stamped on its bow.

"Got em." She breathed with a slight smile. "Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius." She called out and in a flash of light Aquarius was growling at Lucy. Aquarius has a long blue fish-tail, large breasts, and dons a revealing bikini top. She has two gold armlets and she wears a jewel circlet. She wields an urn that was filled with power.

"I was on a date you damn blonde bimbo!" The blue haired mermaid shouted at her.

"I don't care! Take them out!" Lucy shouted back at the mermaid.

"Don't order me like that you cow!"

"What!" Lucy shouted back and everyone around sweat dropped at the two arguing with one another.

"Tch." And with that Aquarius reeled back with her urn and a slight light started to form from within that and that was when Lucy realised her mistake, how she hadn't noticed it soon was beyond anyone's thoughts.

"This is going to hurt." She mumbled as she braced herself for the impact of the giant wave of water that was now forming at one end of the pool.

"Gray!" Erza shouted and Gray nodded his head and made his hand gesture's.

"**Ice Make: Frozen Lake!"** He shouted out and the entire pool froze to ice shocking everyone in it. Natsu growled as he was surrounded by ice.

"Nice going ya damn panty wearing freak! I'm stuck!"

"So is everyone else Natsu." Lucy said starting to shiver as the ice held her.

"This is nothing." Gray told them. "Stop ya whining." Gray continued as he simply rested on the ice that was around his chest. Happy flew over to the ice and stepped onto it with a smile before walking over to one of the mermaids.

"Tis an ugly mermaid." Happy said poking the mermaid in the cheek before she snapped at him almost taking his hand. Happy hissed at her.

"Happy! Now is not the time!" Lucy shouted at the cat.

"Come on little buddy help me out over here!" Natsu called out.

"Sure thing Natsu." Happy cheered before starting to walk over to him with an ice pick he seemingly pulled out of his endless little green bag.

"Natsu. Your a fire mage you can melt the ice around you." Lucy told him making his eyes go wide before a sinister grin covered his face. "Oh no." Within seconds Natsu was covered in flames and the ice surrounding him started to crack before melting away. He climbed out of the water that was still unfrozen underneath the ice and stood up and grinned.

"Happy! You take Lucy I'll take Erza!" He smirked making both girls eyes shoot wide open in surprise.

"Natsu! Don't you dear!" Erza shouted as Natsu started to walk over to Erza. "Don't!" Natsu crouched down and looked Erza in the eye his smile never faltering.

"Don't what Erza? I haven't said what I'm going to do yet." His grinned seemed to just widen.

"I don't care, what ever it is your planning don't do it." Erza told him sternly and he lent in and his breath was touching her ear and she stifled a moan at the warmth of his breath as it caressed her.

"You can't do anything about it." With the Natsu's hands reached out and grabbed her waist making her eyes shoot wide open in surprise before she screamed in hysterical laughter. Natsu was tickling her. Happy raised an eyebrow at what Natsu was doing and looked back to Lucy who was watching the strongest female in there guild cry tears as Natsu tickled her. She looked back to Happy to see him reach back into his little green bag and pull out a feather and her eyes shot wide open.

"Cat don't you dare!" Happy's smile matched Natsu's own as Lucy also screamed out in hysterical laughter. Gray face palmed and everyone else sweat dropped.

"They totally forgot we were here." Tamao said. "Ladies! Time to show them who's boss!" The sound of ice cracking brought everyone out of there stupor Natsu even stopped ticking the now teary eyed Erza who was trying to rub her eyes on her shoulders. The ice around them all began to crack and before Natsu knew it he had fallen into the water. Happy had his wings extended and was flying around the reaching hands of Lucy.

Erza looked down into the water to see Natsu looking up at her with a fearful look on his face as bubbles came out of his nose and she grinned down at him with a sickening smile.

"We're going to finish this later Natsu. I will get you back." She said as she pulled him out of the water. Natsu gulped and nodded his head as they both turned to see the mermaids still sucking the life out of some of the people who had wanted to join the swimming club.

"Let me go!" Tsukune shouted as Tamao wrapped her arms around him was about to go in for the kill when a large splash of water interrupted her.

"Do you have a death wish!" Kurumu shouted as she saw Moka splashing about in the water.

"Oh it seems as the rumours are true. She is a vampire." Tamao grinned and before she knew it Kurumu had pulled her back making her let go of Tsukune.

"Go Tsukune! Get Moka out of the water!" Kurumu told him and he nodded his head as he dove underneath the water.

"Damn it!" Erza growled. "We're in there element here we have to get out of the pool or some how empty the pool!" She continued to growl as the mermaids swam around her and Natsu while everyone was trying to get out of the pool or try and fight the mermaids. It was mostly the former.

"Natsu!" Gray called out and just as he was about to tell him something a large ray of pink light shot out of the pool and the air was heavy with dark magic energy.

"Natsu! It's the power again!" Happy shouted and the pink haired teen nodded as he looked around and as the light subsided he saw the silver haired Moka standing there electricity flying around her.

"Natsu! Damn it listen to me! This is the third time I'm explaining it!" Gray shouted again and Natsu looked over his shoulder to see Gray punching a mermaid in the face.

"You say something Gray?"

"Go Supernova fuck head!" Gray shouted and Natsu's eyes opened a little in surprise before it turned into a grin.

"Erza... get everyone out of the pool, we're having sushi for dinner!"

"Natsu! Sushi's roar fish!" Happy shouted making Natsu stop and turn to him.

"You sure?" Happy nodded his head. "Then what do you call cooked fish?"

"Just do it Natsu!" Erza shouted at him as she helped another person out of the pool. Natsu grinned and he nodded over to where Gray was standing and he nodded his head.

"Moka get out of the pool." Natsu said turning to where the silver haired vampire was standing.

"Tch I don't need you help you pervert." She growled at him.

"Happy!"

"On it!" Happy shouted and swooped down and picker Moka up much to her surprise. "Man your heavy, heavy then the other Moka I think."

"The hell is that suppose to mean you damn feline!" Natsu once again turned and nodded at Gray who put his hands together and started to form ice around the sides of the pool.

"**Ice Make: Protective Barrier!"** On all four sides of the pool ice walls shot up protecting the students from the mermaids. Or so they thought. All the mermaids tried to get out of the pool with no success.

"Damn it what the hell!" Tamao shouted before they heard chuckling, they all turned to see Natsu standing in the centre of the pool. "The hell are you laughing at!"

"Fish should just stay on the plate." Natsu grinned before throwing his arms out wide. **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Supernova!" **Within seconds an incredible wave of heat washed over the entire pool making everyone gasp in shock even the ice Gray had put up seemed to buckle underneath the extreme heat. The water started to bubble around him before the bubbles started to spread. The tips of the ice started to turn to water as Natsu continued to increase the heat.

The water level started to lower as it turned into steam. Natsu was bent over pushing more magic into his flames roaring as he did. His eyes glowing pure red as the games grew hotter and hotter.

"That's... how can he produce so much heat!" Moka said in awe as she watched through the ice.

"It's incredible!" Lucy said in as much awe as Moka. "I've seen Natsu do the unbelievable but this is just insane!"

"How is it that we never knew of this?" Erza asked pointing the question at Gray.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Gray smirked. "This ain't nothing compared to how hot it can get."

"How do you know Gray?"

"Who do you think trained with him so he could get this strong? Certainly wasn't you or Lucy." He smirked. "When Natsu goes Supernova, he can go as hot as the sun." All heads shot towards him in a look of shock and horror. "Don't worry, he won't go that hot. Just enough to fry the little fishes."

"Better leave me some raw ones." Happy mumbled a fish already in his mouth.

"Your not eating them Happy." Lucy sweat dropped. Another wave of heat flooded over them and this time evaporated the rest of the water leaving Natsu on his hands and knees sweating as the mermaids were just sitting on the bottom of the pool staring at Natsu in complete and utter horror, most had burn marks on them from the water but nothing was to serious that wouldn't fade in a few days. Natsu looked up and grinned as the ice around the pool crumbled and Natsu sat back and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Man, that was hot." Natsu grinned. "I think that did it. What do you think Happy?"

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered flying around his head before coming to rest on the floor of the pool.

"Can we go back to the dorms now? Since you found your mermaid and all."

"Nay! Because, now we're handsome!"

"What?" Natsu asked totally confused. "Sometimes you make no sense sometimes Happy."

"Like wise Natsu." Happy smiled up at him and both of them laughed. "That aura still scares me though Natsu."

"Don't worry about it, it's only Moka being a grumpy butt." Natsu grinned from ear to ear before a foot planted itself in the back of his head sending his face into the concrete of the pool floor.

"I am not a grumpy butt!" Moka growled down at him.

"White." Happy simply said.

"What?" Moka asked looking down at Happy.

"White. Your underwear is white. It's so... what's the word." He took on a thinking pose. "Oh that's right! Booooring." Instantly Moka's foot came down to collide with Happy but was stopped surprising her.

"Huh, your right Happy they are boring." Natsu said as he lifted the hem of Moka's skirt and stared directly at Moka's underwear, her foot in his grasp all the while. "Why not stripes or poke a dots. Or frilly like Lucy's."

"Or naughty like Erza's." Happy suggested.

"Erza wears naughty underwear?" Natsu asked looking back at the blue exceed and Happy nodded his head.

"Yep!"

"I knew it!"

"You know what Lucy's look like?" Happy asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah one time when Erza hit me down I kind of got a good look up her skirt."

"Ah." Happy nodded sagely. The entire conversation that they were having Moka was fuming in rage while Natsu still had her foot in his grip. "So Moka. If that is your real name."

"We already decided that this is Moka Lame and the other one is Moka Awesome, remember Happy?"

"Oh yeah because of the pink hair." Natsu nodded.

"Exactly!" Natsu told him finally letting go of Moka's foot.

"How they start these conversations I will never know." Lucy sweat dropped as Erza was growling next to her. "Erza are you ok?" Instantly Erza had rounded on Lucy grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her rapidly. "ERZA!"

"He looked at your panties but not mine! Is there something wrong with me!" She shouted and Gray stifled a chuckle as Lucy was crying anime tears as she was repeatedly shaken in Erza's grip. "Let me use your underwear!"

"No!" Lucy shouted at her. "That would be weird!"

"Why not just flash him." Gray burst out in laughter but stopped when he felt an icy chill down his spine and he gulped as he looked up to see Erza giving him the 'stare' people could have sworn that he was there one minute and gone the next without a trace at the speed he had run away at. Erza finally stopped shaking the blonde much to Lucy's relief and both looked back to see Natsu laughing as he dodged Moka's kicks.

"Ok, how did it go from Natsu and Happy talking about underwear to Moka trying to kill Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Erza asked and Lucy looked at her.

"I guess not."

"Pinch my arse again I dare you!" Moka shouted making everyone surrounding them sweat drop as Natsu dodged another kick sliding underneath her outstretched leg and pinching her on the butt... seemingly for the second time making her yelp.

"You told me too." Natsu grinned as Moka glared over her shoulder at him. Natsu dodged underneath another kick to his head. "So we going to fight for real any time soon? I could use the exercise." Natsu smiled up at her from underneath her leg.

"You want to get serious huh?" Natsu nodded a split second later Natsu was in the air and the ground where he had just been was cracked and the cracks covered the whole area of the pool making Natsu's grin widen.

"Oh yeah, this is more like it." He said as he started to fall back from the sky and he pointed his feet up in the air the flames coming out of them increasing his speed with a massive boost. Moka's eyes opened wide a little when she saw Natsu come at her with incredible speed. She just managed to get out of the way when Natsu flipped and his legs connected with the ground where she had just been standing sending ever more cracks over the empty pool.

"Natsu, try not to destroy school property." Happy said flying around. "It gets taken out of your pay remember."

"Oh right!" Natsu said as Happy flew around him. "Thanks Happy."

"Aye!" Natsu looked to Moka and saw her breathing heavy and he frowned.

"_I may be a bit weaker now since the water was on me for a while but I will be at full strength soon enough."_ The words of the other Moka came to his mind and he stood up straight.

"You look like shit."

"Fuck you to buddy." She growled at him. "You try getting covered in your weakness and then getting into a fight."

"Then let's postpone." Natsu told her surprising her. "I want to fight you when your at full strength not when your weak because of water. That's just uncool. It wouldn't be fair."

"I don't need to be at full strength to kick your arse!"

"Who cares it will be no fun if your not at full strength." Natsu told her. "How long till you get back to full strength?"

"Tch." She stood up and turned away from him. "A few days."

"What! That's way to long!" He shouted at her.

"Your the one who asked!" She shouted back at him. "Thanks." She said softly and Natsu just grinned as he folded his arms behind his head as she walked past him. "You tell anyone I thanked you I will deny it and beat you to a bloody pulp got it?" She growled at him and he quickly nodded his head in fear. It was something only Erza could do to him. He watched as she pulled herself out of the pool and walked over to Tsukune and snatched her rosary from him and walked off.

"That was booooring." Happy said as he sat on Natsu's shoulder. "Next time you should pull her shirt to see what type of bra she is wearing!"

"I thought you were only interested in panties?" Natsu asked.

"Eh... they get boring. Now it's onto the lace chest holders!"

"Natsu." Erza called out to him and he looked over from where Moka was walking away to look at Erza. "We need to have a little talk." All Natsu could do was gulp.


	9. Chapter 9

"Natsu." Erza called out to him and he looked over from where Moka was walking away to look at Erza. "We need to have a little talk." All Natsu could do was gulp as he watched the scarlet beauty walk away. Gray re-appeared sitting on the edge of the pool watching Lucy and the still present Aquarius butt heads with one another as people started to take the downed mermaids to the infirmary.

"Hey Lucy." Gray said making Lucy look over to him. "Get that fish lady of yours to fill up the pool."

"I am not a fish lady!" Aquarius shouted at him. "I'm the celestial spirit of water. A mermaid! I will fuck you up ice man!"

"Just fill up the damn pool and then I will let you get back to your date and won't bother you for a month, how's that sound?" Lucy asked before Aquarius turned to her.

"Make it two and we have a deal."

"Done." Slowly and calm fully which was totally unlike Aquarius, the pool started to fill with water. The reason she was filling it slowly was so that Lucy didn't have a loop hole to end the agreement they just made. Lucy nodded her head and Aquarius disappeared and Lucy breathed a sigh of relief before looking over to Natsu. "Natsu, aren't you going to go after Erza?"

"Yeah... you scared Natsu." Gray smirked making Natsu growl.

"No I'm not scared." He told them walking over to the edge of the pool and pulling himself out. "I just..."

"He has better things to do then talk with Erza about eating one another." Happy finished for him making Gray's eyes open wide in shock as blood dripped from his nose before Lucy hit him in the back of the head.

"Not like that you damn pervert!" The blonde shouted with a blush on her face. "Happy means about the kiss last night."

"Kiss?" Gray asked. "Wait you and Erza kissed! Again!"

"Where have you been?" Happy asked. "It was a full make out session initiated by Natsu."

"Shut up Happy!" Natsu shouted at the exceed.

"Why does nobody tell me about these things! It's so not cool!" Gray shouted. "I feel like you guys don't include me any more." He whined.

"That's because we don't like you." Happy and Natsu said together with a nod.

"Nobody asked you!" Gray shouted back. "Lucy you like me right?" He asked turning to the blonde.

"Most of the time... when you have pants on." She pointed down and Gray looked down and gasped before jumping into the water. "So what are you going to do Natsu?"

"Well I'm beat." Natsu said with a yawn. "Going Supernova really takes it out of me." Happy nodded in agreement. "So off to bed we go." Both turned and walked away leaving a shocked Lucy and a somewhat depressed Gray.

"Erza is so going to kill them." She sighed as she tried to cheer up the depressed Gray.

X-X

It had been a day since the pool incident and two days since Natsu and Erza had kissed so it was in fact a Tuesday. Natsu had avoided the red head at all costs. Even went so far as teaming up with Gray for the afternoon patrol which they were currently on while Happy was with Lucy and Erza, Natsu knew prolonging the inevitable was a risk to his health and to his safety also may include mental trauma and or severe bruising. Depending on the outcome of Erza's anger.

Natsu groaned for what seemed to be the fiftieth time only for Gray to sigh at his side, both were somewhat depressed, Natsu because of the whole thing with Erza and Gray because nobody tells him anything any more. Both were hunched over in defeat as they walked along not caring that people were giving them odd looks. They rounded a corner of the school only to stop as some older student was bullying a smaller kid. He looked over his shoulder at the two only for him to drop the kid and run away seeing both of them glare at him.

"What am I going to do!" Natsu groaned as they continued to walk.

"Why ask me, I don't even know what's happening."

"God your so depressing."

"Am not!"

"You want a razor blade there buddy? Could help you know." Gray snarled at him making Natsu chuckle a bit before both sighed.

"Where did we go wrong?" Gray asked and Natsu shrugged. "Alright from now on, keep me in the loop and I will help you with Erza." Gray said offering his hand.

"Done." Natsu said taking Gray's hand in his own. "Can we go back to the dorms now? I don't want to do anything else."

"Oh there you guys are." Moka said running up to them out of breath. "I have been searching for you all afternoon."

"You have?" Gray asked and the pinkette nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I was wandering. Have you guys joined a club yet?" Natsu shook his head.

"No not yet." Natsu said. "We have till the end of the week right?"

"Yeah, but I was wandering. Since Yukari, Kurumu and Tsukune along with myself joined the newspaper club maybe you guys might want to join as well." She smiled. "It would be fun."

"Is there fire?"

"I don't think so..." Moka said. "But I don't think any of the clubs here have fire."

"She's right Natsu; none of the clubs have anything to do with fire. You're out of luck there." Natsu slumped over in defeat once more. "You keep doing that your backs going to pop out of place and you will be walking like an old man before Gramp's starts too." Natsu glared at the ice user.

"Wait... that means I will be able to fight you whenever I want right?" Natsu asked as he stared at Moka who took a step back at his excited nature.

"Eh?" Moka said in shock.

"I'm so in." Natsu grinned, his depressed nature changing like that.

"God that guy has a one track mind at times." Gray sighed. "But I guess we might as well join, nothing else seems to stick out."

"Yeah!" Natsu cheered before gripping Moka's rosary. "You hear that grumpy butt! We're going to be fighting a lot! So get ready!"

"The hell are you doing!" Gray shouted pulling Moka back with a blush on his face as when Natsu had grabbed the rosary he had exposed a fair decent amount of Moka's cleavage.

"Pink huh?" Natsu said staring at Moka's chest; her eyes shot wide open in shock before turning away and covering herself and the pink bra underneath.

"Pervert!" She shouted.

"You will never change Natsu." Gray sighed still pulling him away. "Sorry about that Moka." The pink haired teen nodded her head and did the button that Natsu had pulled open back together. "So who's the coordinator for the newspaper club?"

"Oh Miss Nekonome." Moka smiled. "Our home room teacher, Natsu."

"Oh ok." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head. "I wonder what the clubs about."

"I guess we will just have to find out." Gray told him and he nodded. "Hey Natsu want to go fight?"

"Huh?" Moka said looking at Gray; he was the one usually trying to avoid fights.

"Nah, I got to get this whole Erza mess under control. Happy's not helping at all." Natsu pouted at his so called furry best friends attitude to this whole mess.

"Erza mess?" Moka asked. "What's wrong between you and Erza?"

"This idiot kissed her, now he doesn't know what to say to her." Gray explained.

"Oh..." Moka said. "Was it nice?"

"Huh?" Both Natsu and Gray questioned.

"Well... I've never kissed anyone before... I was just wandering if it was nice..." She told them. Gray turned to Natsu who had a surprisingly serious look on his face.

"_Oh no."_ Before Gray could do anything Natsu had gripped Moka's shoulders making her look up to him with a light blush on her face.

"Natsu?" Moka asked confused.

"Don't you idiot!" Gray shouted and Natsu leaned in and kissed Moka right on the lips. "Idiot." Gray breathed out. Moka's eyes shot wide open in shock as she felt Natsu's lips on her own, her mouth opened wide as she realised that Natsu had just taken her first kiss.

"_**I would actually be angry about this... but I have to admit. He is powerful enough for us."**_ Inner Moka said making Moka's eyes shoot even more open. "_**Better than that human Tsukune anyway. So go ahead and kiss him back."**_

"_What?"_ Moka thought back. "_But..."_

"_**Kiss him or I'll kiss him next time I'm out! Then there will be more people around and a lot of people will talk."**_ Moka hesitated for a second before she closed her eyes and started to kiss Natsu back; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed back against him. Gray stood there in shock his mouth hanging as he watched the two make out before slapping himself in the face.

"He's an idiot and yet he has two girls? The hell does that work?" Gray mumbled as he looked away. The two pink haired teens pulled away from one another. Moka had a massive blush on her face as Natsu had a massive grin.

"So how was it?" Natsu asked making Moka blush even more.

"Natsu... you're an idiot." Gray told him. "What's Erza going to say about this?"

"About what?" Natsu asked confused.

"You kissing Moka dumb ass." Gray told him.

"I don't understand." Natsu told him. "Something wrong with me kissing Moka?" Gray slapped his face and dragged it down.

"If you want me to help you with shit you have to stop making shit for me to help you with!" Gray shouted. "Didn't Igneel teach you anything about girls?!"

"Hmm..." Natsu hummed in thought. "Now that I recall... he said that at times they could be angrier then dragons... not sure what he meant by that though." Natsu shrugged. "There was something else but I can't remember."

"Whoa..." Moka breathed as she finally regained her breath. "That... was incredible."

"Say what now?" Gray asked surprised as Moka's dreamy face. "Did you just imply that Natsu is a good kisser?"

"Better than good." Moka giggled with a blush on her face as Natsu rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin covering his face. Moka held her head in her hands as she giggled while Gray sighed and slumped his shoulders forward.

"Moka! Snap out of it!" Gray snapped as he clicked his fingers together. "Where do we meet for the newspaper club?" Moka raised her head and tilted it to the side in confusion and Gray sighed. "You know, the reason as to why you were coming to find us." Gray told her.

"Oh! Right! The Newspaper clubs meets in the Newspaper club room."

"Yeah Gray, you should have known that." Natsu told him.

"Why would I have known that!" Gray shouted back at Natsu.

"I don't know." Natsu shrugged. "Thought it would be something you knew."

"Idiot!" Gray shouted.

X-X

"Natsu!" Erza called out in the hall with a smile on her face, she had been wanting to speak to him ever since he had kissed her before whole pool incident had happened, or so everyone was dubbing the incident with the pool. She had actually wanted him to follow after her when she walked away, after saying she wanted to speak to him. Sure she was annoyed but Lucy had calmed her down by saying the Supernova technique really took it out of him.

She was even more upset when Lucy had suggested that they take the afternoon patrol around the school together because she was tired of Gray being depressed all the time and hoped Natsu would be able to pull him out of his funk. She hadn't seen Natsu or Gray for several days now and it was almost the weekend again and she and Lucy hadn't joined a club yet.

Natsu turned around as Erza waved and he smiled lightly as she walked up to him.

"Afternoon Natsu." Erza smiled.

"Hey Erza." Natsu grinned.

"You seem cheery this afternoon. Something happening?" Erza asked as they started to walk.

"It's Thursday! Tomorrow is Friday and then it's the weekend! How could I not be happy!" Natsu said excitedly waving his arms about.

"You have never got this excited about the weekend before now Natsu, why now?" Erza asked as they continued to walk down a corridor.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Erza shook her head no. "Well apparently that Tsukune kid, you know the one who hides a lot and has brown hair?" Erza nodded recalling that she had to speak to Moka about him. "Apparently."

"Your starting to get better with vocabulary Natsu." Erza smiled.

"Heh I guess I am." Natsu told her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Go on." Natsu nodded.

"Apparently Tsukune is the only one who is capable of taking Moka's rosary off."

"I recall something about that when the boy first removed it when those Lizard men had attacked us. What does this have to do with the weekend?" Erza asked slightly confused.

"I get to fight Moka!" Natsu cheered. "This time no holding back, no pre fights, it's all going to be fair!" Erza smiled enjoying the natural warmth that Natsu always gave off thanks to his Dragon Slayer magic. She noticed that he actually had a small smile on his face as they walked. "You going to come cheer me on?"

"Wouldn't miss if for the world Natsu." She smiled, her inner pervert just hoping that during the fight he would have to remove his shirt. She blushed at the thought of seeing his chiselled body once more. "Natsu."

"Yeah Erza what's up?" Natsu asked stopping his walking and turning to the now stopped Erza.

"After your fight with Moka..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could talk?"


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu bounced on the souls of his feet as Happy was showing him stretches to do while Gray stood next to them with his head in his hand as he shook it, he knew this was a bad idea, that tree over there probably knew it was a bad idea but no Natsu just had to fight Moka again didn't he? Lucy and Erza walked over with Kurumu, Yukari and Tsukune but Moka wasn't anywhere in sight. Natsu just simply continued to stretch he was in his vest and usual white pants that he always use to wear before coming to Yokai Academy.

"Oi Gray, why is Natsu dressed in his usual clothing?" Lucy asked as she walked beside him. Gray tilted his head as if to ask why she was asking such a question.

"Don't you know Lucy?" Erza asked walking up to them.

"Know what?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"What is Natsu's magic element?" Gray asked

"Dah Fire." Lucy told them.

"Now what happens when fire touches a material such as clothing?"

"It burns..."

"How many times has Natsu's clothes been burnt?" Erza asked with a knowing smirk.

"Aye! Never! That's because Natsu's usual clothes are in bedded with magic to stop them from burning." Happy chirped. "Mira made them for him."

"Really?" Lucy asked with wide eyes. "I never really thought about it... maybe Mira could make me fire proof clothing so when Natsu goes on a rampage."

"I don't rampage Lucy." Natsu told her. "It's not nice to make people appear like an animal like that." Natsu told her with Happy sitting on his shoulder nodding his head.

"Aye it's mean Lucy."

"Your the biggest animal out!" Lucy shouted at him.

"Ah sorry I'm late!" Moka called out as she came rushing out of the trees. Moka was wearing a tight fitting leather armour which hugged her figure. Everyone but Natsu raised there eyebrow at this.

"What's with the get up Moka?" Kurumu asked.

"Well... this is the vampire fighting attire." Moka told her. "It's actually really flexible." She told them as she bent down and touched her toes. "See?"

"Uh huh..." Kurumu said while she watched Tsukune wipe his nose as blood had started to drip. Natsu seemed oblivious while Gray had the decency to blush as the leather stretched over her rear end. "Sure you didn't wear it to get Tsukune's hormones all riled up?"

"Kurumu!" Tsukune said embarrassed with a massive blush.

"Well I think she looks de vine!" Yukari squealed. "Can I get one?"

"Uh... well..." Moka started.

"You don't have the boobs Yukari. Your flat as an ironing board."

"What did you say to me you big cow!" Yukari shouted back at the Succubus while trying to punch her but Kurumu simply pushed her away.

"Tsukune could you please remove the rosary?" Moka asked as she walked over to the brown haired teen. Tsukune looked up to her and smiled as he gripped the rosary and with a click the area was filled with dark magic power. Happy started to shiver underneath the power of it before Natsu crouched down and patted Happy on the head and smiled at him.

"Remember, it's just Moka being a grumpy butt." Natsu smiled and Happy laughed a little.

"Thanks Natsu." Happy said and Natsu nodded as he stood back up and looked over to the newly released Moka.

"Alright lets get started." Natsu smiled as he rolled his shoulders before stopping seeing that Moka had raised her hand up.

"Just a minute Natsu." Moka told him starting to walk forward making Natsu raise an eyebrow along with the rest of the group that had gathered.

"_Oh no."_ Gray thought. _"This is just going to go down hill... I can tell."_ He continued as he shot a glance between Moka and Erza.

"What is it?" Natsu asked as Moka stood in front of him. Erza's gut clenched as Moka leaned down and cradled Natsu's chin with her hand. Her eyebrows furrowed and she narrowed her eyes at the silver haired vampire ready to equip any weapon to deal with the vampire. Her eyes along with everyone's eyes shot wide open most of all Natsu as Moka pushed Natsu's chin to the side and leaned in and bit Natsu on the neck. Natsu stood in shock as most of his vision was blocked by Moka's head, he looked down to see a somewhat peaceful face on the vampire's features, he could almost swear she was blushing somewhat. She opened her eyes and looked up at Natsu who was still looking down at her and he could have sworn he saw her smirk before she unlatched her teeth and stood in front of him.

"Your blood is divine." Moka smiled as she licked a small dribble of blood that had leaked from her mouth and down onto her chin. Before Natsu could do anything Moka had kissed Natsu on the lips bringing gasps from the crowd and a growl from one of them.

Gray looked over to Erza and saw the darkness covering her face as the familiar red magic circle formed around her. He gave a quick look to Lucy who was still shocked that Moka had kissed Natsu, Erza hadn't even crossed her mind at this point. Gray ran forward as Erza dashed and Gray made a sword out of ice which was shattered on impact from Erza's own blade. Gray used ice make to form another sword and Erza glared at him.

"Get out of the way Gray!" Erza growled at him, her vision still on the two kissing and were now breaking apart and Moka looking over her shoulder and smirking at Erza. "I have a stake to run through her heart!"

"Erza!" Lucy shouted. "I know that your upset but this isn't the way!"

"I'm so confused." Natsu mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. "What's going on? I thought we were meant to be fighting not Erza and Gray."

"Natsu... your so stupid." Happy said. "Your the one who caused this whole mess."

"Hey! Don't blame me Happy!" Natsu shouted down at the blue exceed.

"Well it is all your fault."

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted as Gray continued to try and fend Erza off but even if Gray had grown stronger over the years, Erza was still the strongest woman in all of Fairy Tail and Gray hadn't even made it to S-class yet. There was a large difference between the two's ability's.

"Natsu! Could use some help over here!" Gray shouted.

"All right!" Natsu called out as he dashed forward with incredible speeds startling Moka somewhat as Natsu appeared in the air above Gray and Erza his fists alight with flames. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** He shouted as he launched himself between the two, both fighting wizards jumped back and Natsu collided with the ground causing a massive creator to form as the dust started to clear. Gray was breathing heavy, ice sword still in hand but Erza? She was already heading towards Moka.

"Damn it Natsu!" Gray shouted before dashing off but even if he could some how increase his speed there would be no way he could catch up to Erza, not even Natsu could catch up to Erza at the speed she was going.

"Gah!" Erza shouted as she swiped down at Moka only for her to jump out of the way as Gray and Natsu started to run towards the two. Moka continued to dodge Erza's attacks but every now and then a cut would appear in Moka's armour or a strand of hair would fly off.

"_How is this possible? She should be no match for a vampires speed. What is she!"_ Moka thought as she ducked underneath a kick from Erza. _"First Natsu and now her, what else do these people have hidden?"_ Moka thought as she jumped back and Erza was tackled to the ground by Natsu and Gray.

"Get off me!" Erza shouted struggling to get up before both boys sat on her.

"Calm down Erza." Gray sighed. "We're here to protect the students not kill them." This made Moka raise an eyebrow at that, why were they hear to protect the students and from what? Erza sighed from underneath the two and relaxed.

"Can you please let me up?" She asked.

"You going to try and kill Moka again?" Gray asked before Natsu slapped him on the shoulder.

"If she was going to kill Moka, she'd be dead already." Natsu told him and Gray thought for a moment.

"Yeah I guess your right. It is Erza after all."

"Exactly my point, she is still scary as ever." Gray nodded in agreement before the two started to have an argument about how scary and strong Erza was and for some reason Happy joined in always down grading Gray's comments and up grading Natsu's, it's like he was on neither side. Neither of the three noticed Erza growling underneath them.

"Uh... hey guys." Lucy said making the three turn to her and she pointed down and all three paled, it was said that Happy turned purple that day as they looked down and the trembling in rage form of Erza.

"Get. Off. Me." She growled and all three jumped up and hugged one another off to the side far away from Erza as she stood up and glared at them.

"I'm to cute to die!" Happy shouted.

"I have to find Igneel!" Natsu shouted.

"I don't know what I gotta do I just don't want to die today!" Gray shouted. Erza growled before her sword disappeared and the three sighed in relief and let one another go. Moka kept an eye on Erza, those blades of hers were something to be careful of if the cuts on her armour were to go by anything. She took a few steps forward before Erza looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at her which actually made the vampire stop. That was a first since her father.

"I still don't get what's going on exactly..."

"This is all your fault Natsu!" Both Gray and Happy shouted at him.

"Why is everyone blaming me!" Natsu shouted back. "I'm going to stand by Lucy, at least she isn't blaming me and not trying to kill me either." Natsu pouted as he stomped off and stood next to Lucy.

"Natsu your a fucking idiot." Gray breathed out.

"Moka... we're going to have a little chat." Erza said turning around and facing the silver haired vampire.

"Oh really now?" Moka asked folding her arms. "What about?"

"You know damn well what about?"

"Oh your jealous." Moka smirked. "What I can't make my claim on your man is that it?"

"Damn straight!"

"Well he was the one who kissed me yesterday, or rather the outer Moka. The pink haired ditz."

"She's a nice lady!" Tsukune shouted out.

"You stay out of this!" Erza and Moka shouted at the brown haired teen and Tsukune shrunk back and Kurumu narrowed her eyes at the two. She didn't really understand what was happening but she wouldn't let Tsukune be hurt because of their stupid quarrel.

"Wait... Natsu you kissed Moka?" Lucy asked the pink haired teen next to her who was simply looking off into space. "Natsu!" She growled as she nudged him in the arm. Natsu snapped out of it and stared at Lucy with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked making her slap her face.

"Why aren't you listening to this!" She shouted at him and he just shrugged his shoulders. "Your an idiot, now why the hell would you kiss Moka!"

"She said she never been kissed before." Natsu shrugged.

"What so if I told you I never been kissed before you'd kiss me?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"I don't know have you ever been kissed before?"

"Natsu! That's private!" Lucy shouted before slapping him.

"The hell Lucy!" Natsu shouted back at her while rubbing his cheek. Everyone that was gathered was now watching the blonde and the pinkette. Gray just slapped his face and went and sat down next to Happy who was in the same situation as Gray just calling Natsu an idiot. Yukari along with Kurumu and Tsukune were confused at to what was happening while Moka was smirking somewhat and Erza had a frown on her face.

"Told you." Moka grinned as Erza clenched her teeth.

"Natsu... did you really kiss Moka?" Erza asked as she started to walk up to him. Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh yeah." He told her, Erza stood in front of Natsu with a small frown on her face.

"Don't I mean anything to you Natsu?" She asked.

"Of course you do Erza." Natsu told her. "Why would you think I didn't?" He asked confused as Erza wrapped her arms around herself.

"Why did you kiss Moka... if you knew how I felt about you?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at that.

"Was it wrong to kiss Moka?" Jaws dropped and the sound of Gray slapping his face. Erza stood in front of him wide eyed before she chuckled before it turned out into full on laughter. Natsu raised an eyebrow and everyone else sent the scarlet haired woman a questioning glance. Erza rested a hand on Natsu's shoulder to support herself as Happy flew around Natsu.

"Natsu I think she's lost it." Happy told him.

"Not now Happy!" Natsu snapped as Erza stopped laughing and wiped the pre-tears from her eyes as she stood back up and smiled at Natsu.

"Igneel never told you about girls did he?" She asked.

"He did... he just didn't know a whole lot... I think... I'm not totally sure, he only mentioned a few things." Natsu told her and she smiled.

"Let me ask you something Natsu." The pink haired dragon slayer nodded his head. "Did Igneel ever tell you if he was married or had a female dragon friend?" Natsu thought for a moment and... then another moment.

"Well... he had several wives." Jaws dropped once again and once again Gray slapped his face, this time was followed by others.

"Natsu your the biggest idiot I have ever met!" Gray shouted. "Your just following Igneel!"

"Igneel never said anything about have more then one wife!" Natsu shouted back. "I thought it was normal!"

"It is." Moka said shocking everyone else. "Male Vampires, depending on there strength take on more then one wife. My father has several."

"Thank you!" Natsu said. "See it's not weird."

"I'm not sharing you Natsu." Erza told him.

"You don't have a choice Erza." Moka smirked as she walked over to Natsu and wrapped her arms around his neck and licked down his neck making him shiver as her fangs dragged along his skin. "Because I want Natsu, if you don't want to share... you miss out." She smirked at Erza. "But if you think that I will let someone weak have Natsu. Your wrong." Natsu pushed the silver haired vampire off and took a breath.

"Ok I'm not entirely sure what's going on..." Natsu started.

"Because your an idiot." Gray said."

"No one asked you Gray!" Natsu shouted at him. "But I'm still hoping for a fight."

"Natsu now is not the time for a fight!" Lucy shouted at him. "This is a very serious matter!"

"Lucy, it's alright." Erza smiled. "Igneel didn't teach Natsu any better. This is what Natsu believes is right... how we never found that out in the years that we have been with him I will never know." Natsu chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "But I'm sure he has his reasons for not telling us."

"Didn't come up." Natsu mumbled.

"But I am sure that this can be picked up at a later date." Erza said. "Natsu and Moka have a fight to start." Natsu cheered while Lucy Tsukune and Kurumu sweat dropped while Gray sighed and Yukari fawned over how awesome it was that Natsu's 'father' said he could have multiple wives. Moka simply stood with her arms crossed as she looked over to Erza who was somewhat glaring at her and smirked. "We will settle this later." Erza told her and Moka nodded her head.

"Alright Natsu." Moka said turning to the Dragon Slayer. "Let's start."


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone stood amazed, the Fairy Tail wizards because of how Moka was holding up against Natsu and the students of Yokai because of how Natsu was standing up against the silver haired Vampire. The two had been fighting for well over an hour now and it had taken it's toll on both of them. Natsu had thrown off his vest a while ago making Erza beam with excitement, she had wanted to see his body again. Sure it was only a vest that he wore, but he wore that damn shirt with only one sleeve for damn to long in her books. She had actually sneaked away during the fight to destroy the vest so Natsu would have to remain shirtless until he returned to his dorms. A little chibi Erza was sitting on the actual Erza's shoulder with a sign that read 'MASSIVE PERVERT', nobody else seemed to notice when Erza returned with a mild blush on her face.

Natsu grinned as he wiped his chin, some of the blood coming off on his hand. Moka just smirked in response, her armour was covered in burn marks and the whole left arm had been burnt away along with some of the shoulder, revealing a few mild burns on her arm, surprisingly her bra was still intact and holding strong over her shoulder. She dashed forward and Natsu jumped high into the air and Moka followed after him only to be hit square in the face and sent tumbling back down from Natsu's fire punch. Moka landed with a thud and Natsu came flying down at incredible speed and Moka was just able to get out of the way and jump a distance away before running at incredible speeds at Natsu and set kick after kick at him which he dodged, when the fourth one did actually connect, Natsu was sent flying through the trees making them collapse as he hit them.

"All you have to say is give Natsu." Moka teased with a grin on her face. "I won't hold it against you, you have already proven worthy enough of being my mate." Her grin faded when she heard a chuckle from the collapsed trees. Natsu pulled himself up and everyone's eyes opened wide in shock at the state he was in. He had cuts all over his body and his left arm was hanging limply by his side and as he limped forward towards them they noticed something in his side, a branch had broken off after it had been stabbed into him.

"Call the fight Natsu!" Lucy shouted at him but he made no recollection of hearing her as he continued to limp towards the vampire with a grin on his face. Blood was streaming from his mouth and his side was covered in it from the wound he had from the branch. The blonde had tears in her eyes and she looked away from the bloody mess he was in. Moka stood with wide eyes, she had never seen anyone not even a vampire take a beating she had given him and stand up, let alone with a grin on their face. Natsu was something else. Lucy looked to Gray and Erza for support but didn't find any, they both knew nothing would stop Natsu from fighting not even the wrath of Erza seemed to dull Natsu's battle instinct. That was something both her and Gray admired in the Dragon Slayer, his instinct to win and his instinct to protect his friends were something not known to anyone else in Fairy Tail. He was one of a kind.

"How is he able to stand with so many wounds?" Kurumu asked in shock as she stared at the limping Natsu.

"Moka! End it! Please!" Tsukune pleaded but Moka didn't even acknowledge the boys cries as she felt the air around her turn hotter and hotter as she stared at Natsu who was now standing a few meters away from her that grin still on his face. She watched as his whole body was engulfed in flames and watched in awe as the branch in his side turned to ash before the wound burnt shut and she winced at it. But then she noticed something else, the clouds in the air had been the usual white up until now but they had started to turn black. Lightning clouds.

"Natsu! Don't!" Gray shouted but it was already to late, the first crack of lighting was heard and they all watched as Natsu's knee met Moka's chin and her eyes were wide, she hadn't even seen him move. His speed was incredible. Her head had reared back and she looked up into the dark clouds in shock, another crack of lighting and Natsu appeared above her and she stared in shock as lightning surrounded his body in the flames as he brought his hands to his mouth in an attack that she had seen already that day, the reason why her left arm of her armour was gone.

"**Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu shouted and Moka closed her eyes waiting for the hit to connect, there was no way she could react to it, her feet were off the ground from Natsu's knee colliding with her chin and she had no way of moving out of the way. She she felt the intense heat and the sparks made her hairs stand on ends as the attack came closer and closer. But nothing happened. Her body hit the ground and her eyes opened wide to see a massive ice shield in front of her and Gray standing there shirtless breathing heavy with his arms spread out wide showing he was the one who put up the shield. The ice shield cracked and disappeared and Moka's eyes were wide, Natsu was laying on the ground snoring. He was asleep.

"Man that was close." Gray said as he fell on his butt breathing heavy. "You alright over there?" He asked looking over his shoulder to see the wide eyed Moka. "Oi! You alright!" Moka's head snapped away from looking at the sleeping Natsu to the downed Gray and nodded her head and she saw him take a sigh of relief. "Man, bringing that out in a friendly fight. What an idiot." Gray said while rubbing his forehead.

"W-What was that?" Moka asked. "That attack was more powerful then the others."

"Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer." Moka looked up to see Erza walking over to them. "A long time ago, Natsu absorbed lightning and added it to his flames. It's his Lightning Fire Dragon form." Moka looked over to where Natsu was and looked at him in awe. "He has a hard time after he uses it because Lightning is not his natural element like fire." Erza passed Moka and Gray both and walked over to the sleeping Natsu and smiled down at him before crouching. "He uses it as a last resort because he usually ends up like this afterwards plus he gets sick." She said as she picked him up and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"The idiot." Gray mumbled. "That attack could have seriously hurt someone."

"I will talk to him later about it. First lets get him to the infirmary. It should still be open, its the one place in the school that's never closed." Erza said and Gray nodded before walking over to Moka and offering his hand which she took.

"You should go to the infirmary too, get those burns checked out." He said gesturing to her arm. "Maybe get some new clothes too." He blushed and looked away. Erza just watched as Moka nodded her head and Gray nodded also and walked over to Erza and draped Natsu's other arm over his shoulders much to Erza's displeasure, she liked Natsu leaning into her for support. She mentally scowled at Gray but knew he was just trying to help so stayed quiet and the three of them walked towards the infirmary while the others just stood there in shock. Lucy had seen his Lightning Fire Dragon form before but it still amazed her at what power it possessed. Gray had to use a lot of his magic power to just stop that one attack.

X-X

Natsu cracked his eyes open and groaned as the white light of the infirmary blocked his vision. He felt like shit. He tried to sit up but couldn't as there was a weight resting on his chest and when he looked to see what it was, he saw a head full of scarlet hair and he smiled as Erza mumbled something in her sleep. He rested his head back on his pillow and looked up to the ceiling remembering how he had enjoyed the entire fight and from what he could tell Moka had done the same. When he had activated his Lightning Fire Dragon slayer form it was because he felt that Moka was worthy enough to use it on. He recalled what Moka had told him before he had invoked it and blushed a little, did she really consider him as a mate?

Natsu brought his hand up to his forehead as he looked up to the ceiling only to see his hand wrapped in bandages and chuckled lightly, Moka sure put him through his paces. His chuckling brought Erza out of her sleep and she noticed that Natsu's eyes were opened and she immediately hugged him burying her head into the crook if his neck shocking him before he wrapped his hands around her and returned the hug.

"I'm fine Erza." He told her. "Just a bit exhausted." Erza still didn't pull back from the hug, enjoying it immensely.

"I'm so glad your ok." Erza whispered into his ear making him blush as she pulled her face back and looked into his eyes. A blush covered her own face as she leaned in to kiss Natsu again and as there lips touched the door slammed open and Erza groaned as she looked up, removing her lips from Natsu's to see who was stupid enough to interrupt them only to find Moka with an annoyed expression on her face.

"You were told to get me if he woke." She snarled, bearing her fangs at the scarlet woman.

"I also remember telling you to get stuffed when you told me that." Erza said sitting up glaring back at the silver haired vampire. Moka walked over to the bed and took the unoccupied chair next to Natsu's bed and crossed one leg over the other while folding her arms.

"How are you feeling?" Moka asked him as her red slitted eyes stared back into his dark eyes.

"Hehe, little exhausted." Natsu chuckled nervously as the atmosphere turned tense in the room. Natsu watched as Moka got a gleam in her eye and a smirk crossed her face that put him and Erza on edge. She leaned forward uncrossing her legs before changing her seating position to where she was seated on the bed and laid back next to Natsu and brought his head into her chest.

"Now, we can't have you all exhausted now can we?" She asked as Natsu flailed about trying to get away but was held still in Moka's cleavage. "Just let your _mate_ take care of you, it's the least I can do." Moka purred into his hair with a smirk as she watched the other woman's reaction. Erza gritted her teeth before gripping Natsu's head and pulling it away from Moka's cleavage and brought it into her own making him able to take a breath between the short time he was between breasts. Moka's and Erza's eyes met and they both narrowed and brought there bodies towards Natsu as he was laying in bed. Moka wrapped her legs around one of his while Erza cradled his head between her breasts and wrapping her arms around his torso.

Losing the fight but not the war Moka grinned as she rested a hand on Natsu's thigh and all flailing stopped and Natsu tensed in Erza's grip and the scarlet's beauty's eyes were wide as Moka caressed small circles into his thigh with a small blush just noticeable on her cheeks as she ran her hand upwards and Erza felt Natsu gulp against her breast and his breathing becoming heavier. Both Moka and Erza gasped and stopped what they were doing when a tent started to form in the blanket. Natsu pulled back from what once was Erza's death grip and jumped out of the bed revealing that he was in a simple hospital gown and bandages covered most of his body.

"This is not the time!" Natsu shouted before running out of the room his face as red as Erza's hair. Moka and Erza simply sat in the bed still wide eyed as they watched Natsu run from the room, before they glanced at one another and burst out laughing. Titania and the S-class Vampire had brought so much embarrassment to themselves and the boy they had feelings for that they couldn't help but laugh.

Natsu was running down the hallway out of the infirmary and when he was far enough away he stopped and sighed. He pushed his arms up against the wall and took in a deep breath calming himself down, he was just issued into the infirmary and they were having a damn fun time suffocating him! Some friends they were!

"Natsu I can see your butt." Happy's voice came from behind him making Natsu turn to see Happy standing there with a fish in his grip.

"Oh hey Happy." Natsu greeted. "How have you been little buddy?" Happy shrugged and ate the fish. "Wait what do you mean you can see my butt!"

"There's a hole in your dress." Natsu looked down to see what he was wearing and he gulped, he in fact was wearing a hospital gown but he didn't see it that way. "Here I have some of your clothes in my bag."

"You do?" Natsu asked surprised as Happy took of his little green bag and started to rummage through it, throwing things out that just didn't seem possible of fitting in such a small bag.

"Aye! Remember that one job we had where you ended up in nothing but your boxes because Mira hadn't properly infused the inflammable magic to your clothes because you pissed her off?" Natsu nodded his head remembering the traumatic events of that day. He was just glad Mira was nicer now. "Well since then I have kept a pair of clothes for you just encase you piss Mira off again. I am always prepared Natsu."

"Ah I see, good thinking Happy." Natsu said as the Exceed handed him the bundle of clothing and he walked into a bathroom that was just down the hall. Natsu pulled the hospital gown off and pulled on his vest carefully avoiding the tender areas that were still healing. He pulled on a pair of boxes before his pants and finally his sandals. If the bandages weren't there he wouldn't look like a mummy. He walked out of the bathroom and Happy stood there with his scarf and handed it up to him. "Thanks little buddy, what would I do without you?"

"You'd probably be dead."

"Yeah... wait what!"


	12. Chapter 12

Moka sat awkwardly at a desk, she had been like this all day ever since Erza had approached her that morning and told her they needed to talk. Moka just knew it was going to end with her beaing beaten up by the scarlet woman. So when the door slid open and Erza walked in with a stern look on her face she let an audible squeak and tried to make herself look as small as possible, but that didn't stop Erza from walking over to her.

"We need to talk, this is very important Moka." Erza said turning the chair around from the desk in front of Moka's so they would face one another. Erza sat down as Moka straightened herself up.

"What... what did you want to talk to me about?" Moka asked nervously.

"Is Tsukune a human?" She asked making Moka's eyes shoot wide open in shock and fear, had she found out? "I'm not going to harm him Moka." Erza continued. "I know what the rules are but this one I am willing to over look." Erza told her as Moka looked down into her lap. "I want to help protect him Moka. It's what I came to this school for, if I figured it out then the Headmaster knew before he stepped foot in this school and did nothing about it." Moka's head shot up in surprise. "He's just that type of person."

"Yes... He's a human." Moka said looking away. "We met on the first day of school, I hit him with my bike before we formally introduced ourselves. He became my first friend even though I told him I was a vampire. He still wanted to be my friend, I thought I was lucky when I found out he was in my class... but as the day dragged on I could tell something was bothering him. I apologised for telling him my monster form since I didn't know it was against school rules. I told him how I was treated in the human world, how everyone saw me as an outcast, or made fun of me. Then... for the afternoon he disappeared." Moka said looking back at Erza. "I found him leaving the school ground with his bag and that's where he told me he was a human and he didn't belong here. We fought Saizo since he followed us to the bus stop. When Tsukune made the choice to stay we made the story up of how Tsukune defeated Saizo so that nobody would become suspicious and think that Saizo was a sore loser if he brought it up." Erza sat quiet as Moka told her what happened. She glanced out the window to see Natsu, Gray with Tsukune and Kurumu who was talking with Lucy, Yukari was no where to be seen, probably helping a teacher out.

"I was originally going to ask that Tsukune leave back to the human world." Moka's eyes shot wide open and was about to protest before Erza spoke again. "However, it would seem that the headmaster is up to something. This is a school designed for Monsters to co exist with humans is it not?" Moka nodded her head in agreement. "So it must be some type of experiment of showing a human that monsters can act no different then humans... or something along those lines."

"**For a bitch she really knows what she is talking about."** Inner Moka said through the rosary to her outer counter part who sweat dropped slightly trying not to get Erza to notice the discomfort that she was feeling. Erza sighed before placing a strand of hair behind her ear and looked back to Moka with even more determination.

"Now we need to discuss the situation with Natsu." Moka eeped.

"**Oh hell no! This is not going down when I'm not here! Let me out!"** Moka sweated as her inner self cursed the scarlet beauty seated in front of her with all the names under the sun.

"I am discussing this with you, since Natsu informed me that your other self can hear what is going on. Is there a way for me to know what she is saying?"

"I... I can tell you." Moka said awkwardly. "But... wouldn't it be best if you talk to her yourself?"

"If we do it that way, it will just turn into a fight between us and I would like to postpone that for as long as possible, also you are a part of this since you share the same body as her. You have also showed interest in Natsu... even thought I told you not too." She gritted the last part out making Moka shy away from her. "I assume you would like to keep the violence to a minimal as well?" Erza questioned.

"If possible." Moka told her. "What about Natsu, shouldn't he be here?"

"No." Erza stated. "I would first like to resolve the issue between us before we get Natsu involved. You have seen already how he reacts to someone telling him something he doesn't want to hear. Like when Yukari and myself told him he didn't have a choice, remember that even after our conversation Natsu still may not won't to be with us."

"**Yeah, yeah."** Inner Moka muttered while outer Moka nodded also.

X-X

"So Natsu's where's your shadow?" Gray asked as the two found a nice spot on the roof of the academy.

"Over there." Natsu said pointing making Gray sweat drop as Natsu had actually pointed to his shadow.

"I meant Erza numb nuts." Gray told him. "If I meant your... you know what, don't worry about it." Gray sighed. "Well at least today is not another battle royal between you Moka and Erza."

"Eh, maybe tomorrow." Natsu shrugged. "I bet Moka could kick your ass." Gray gritted his teeth but couldn't actually deny Natsu. Moka was strong, they had learnt that by how she had held herself against Natsu and Erza both. The two were silent for a while, Natsu spitting up fireballs into the air before they exploded into mini fireworks high above.

"This is so lame." Gray said. "The guild was more interesting then this school."

"I want to go on a request, hey do you think when we get back we will be chosen to go for the S-class exams again?" Natsu asked.

"Man I hope so, three years without going is going to be so lame!" Gray groaned. "We better be able to go, we should get a training field in the school or make one ourselves so we can keep our skills at top notch."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Natsu grinned as he looked up into the sky. "Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea coming to this school."

"That's the first time I think I heard you say that." Gray chuckled. "So where is Erza anyway?"

"Don't know, last I heard her and Lucy were talking with Kurumu and Moka about the news paper club we joined."

"Wait Moka and Lucy joined too?"

"Apparently." Natsu shrugged. "So did that little witch Yukari." Gray nodded before both heard a shout looked at one another bfore nodding and jumped to there feet and ran to the side of the rail and looked down to the ground. Tsukune was on the ground surrounded by three other students wearing pink jackets. "What's that all about?"

"Dunno... why isn't he fighting back?"

"Let's get down there." Natsu said and Gray nodded before placing his hand in his usual ice make form.

"**Ice Make: Slide!"** He called out as he placed his hand on the rail causing a ramp of ice to run from the top floor to the ground. "Come on let's go." Gray told him jumping up onto the ramp before sliding down it. Natsu looked at the ramp with something akin to fear before stepping up on the rail. He stepped onto the ice before he started to slide already feeling the effects of motion sickness as his speed started to increase before falling flat on his face still sliding all the way to the bottom. "You are so pathetic." Gray laughed. "It wasn't even moving."

"You couldn't have made stairs!" Natsu shouted as he got back on his feet. Both looked over to where Tsukune was to see the four looking over at them.

"Oi, what do you three think your doing to Tsukune!" Gray shouted, his hands in his ice make formation encase they tried anything, Natsu by his side his hands already ignited in flames. The three saw the threatening aura surrounding them before they turned and fled making both Wizards sweat drop.

"Oi get back here!" Natsu called out. "Fight me you cowards!" He roared as Gray chuckled and Tsukune got to his feet.

"Tsukune, why didn't you fight back?" Gray asked as Natsu destroyed a tree in the back ground making the human sweat drop as Gray stood there seemingly ignoring his friend.

"Well... I uh... I'm not the strong in my... uh human form that is." Tsukune said awkwardly.

"What type of monster are you anyway?" Natsu asked seemingly calming down after he burnt the dead tree to ashes. "We never see you fight... are you any strong?"

"Well... I... uh..."

"Natsu, Gray. What is going on here?" Erza questioned walking over to them. "Why is Tsukune look like he just got into a fight?"

"There were these three guys beating him with... cones?" Gray questioned picking up the weird golden voice amplifier. "These things, they were hitting him with these. We got here just before you did Erza." Erza looked to Tsukune who had a solemn look on his face.

"Tsukune." Erza spoke making him look up at her. "I know you are human." His eyes went wide and took a step back. "Not to worry, the three of us are also human, although we have powers of our own."

"Did... did Moka tell you?" Tsukune asked looking like he was betrayed.

"No." Erza stated making his eyes lite up. "But, I did ask her. She told me the truth. Do not think it was her fault, I followed the signs."

"I haven't' seen any signs." Natsu said scratching his head.

"Figure of speech Natsu." Gray sighed.

"I have no doubt that the headmaster also knows your human but has done nothing to apprehend you or send you back to the human world, therefore I will not ask you to leave." Erza told the brown haired boy. "How ever..." Tsukune looked up at her. "If you are going to remain here you are going to need to be able to protect yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"From now on, Natsu and Gray will teach you how to fight."

"Say what!" Natsu and Gray shouted at Erza before she glared at them making them quickly nod there heads.

"Wait, why are they teaching me how to fight? I'll be killed!"

"No, they won't fight you with there full strength until they think you are ready. This will allow you to protect yourself while there is no one else around to protect you." Tsukune looked over to Natsu and Gray to see them both with irritated looks on there faces. "Now Natsu." Erza spoke making the pink haired Dragon Slayer look over to her.

"Hmm?"

"Moka and I wish to talk with you, about... this... mate situation." Natsu's face went beat red as Erza had a slight tinge on her cheeks. "Please follow me."

"Ok." Natsu squeaked out as Gray patted him on the back for good luck.

"Guess it's just me and you for now Tsukune." Gray said to the human.

"Yeah... what did Erza mean by mate?" Tsukune asked the ice wizard only to get Gray to sigh.

"Don't worry about it." Gray said. "It will just give you a headache." Tsukune nodded his head as he followed Gray.


End file.
